Gale Street 210
by Gin W Black
Summary: Ok, no soy muy buena con esto del summary, pero bueno. Ginny vive en el número 210 de Gale street, donde solo viven las familias ricas y adineradas, como los Malfoy, así que entren y lean para saber porque.
1. 180 grados

Como ya saben, yo no soy Jk Rowling, así que ningún personaje es mio

"**Gale Street 210"**

**Capitulo 1: "180 grados"**

Se siente extraña… en todas las formas posibles, no encaja en ese vecindario… la situación es tan difícil, pero al fin la guerra ha terminado, llevándose todas sus cosas y personas preciadas para ella… sobretodo a su madre, a Percy y a Colin… su novio. Hace ya dos meses que terminó la guerra y el dolor sigue abatiéndola. De su casa no ha quedado ni una pared en pie… la Madriguera ha dejado de existir con todos sus recuerdos… desea que todo vuelva a la normalidad, aunque sabe que jamás será como antes…

- Camina Ginny, así nunca vamos a llegar- Ron le sonríe de lado, la pelirroja le corresponde, lleva la mano derecha del gryffindor sobre sus hombros, su pierna aun no sana completamente, Ginny por ahora le sirve de soporte, solo mientras recorren la calle frente a la enorme mansión blanca.

- Oh! Jóvenes Weasley!- han llegado a la reja de entrada a la residencia, un chico de no mas de de veinticinco años, con uniforme verde corre a abrirles la reja pronunciando un complicado hechizo- Lo ayudo- toma a Ron por el brazo, Ginny puede caminar mejor… ay al menos unos treinta guardias de mismo traje custodiando el lugar.

- Esta bien John, de aquí yo puedo solo- han cruzado un largo y bello jardín, hasta llegar a la escalinata que precede la entrada a la casa. Allí los recibe una mucama con cara de preocupación y un par de muletas.

- Donde han estado?- pregunta entregándole a Ron las muletas- su hermano comenzaba a preocuparse y yo también…

- Tranquila Rose, ya estamos aquí- entran a una linda sala, sobria y lujosa. El pelirrojo se deja caer en el sillón mas cercano.

- Solo salimos a caminar como cualquier otro chico- Ginny se tira a un lado de su hermano.

- Señorita Ginny, debe de entender de una vez que ustedes no son cualquier persona, corren muchos riesgos al salir sin su escolta, son los hijos del Ministro- la pelirroja entiende la preocupación de su nana, pero ella quería conocer el vecindario, a penas tiene una semana en esa casa y un mes siendo hija del Ministro de Magia, todavía no se acostumbra a toda la seguridad que su padre les ha impuesto…

- La cena esta por servirse- un elfo ha entrado en la habitación para darles el aviso. Rose ayuda al pelirrojo a ponerse en pie e inmediatamente después camina hacia la cocina.

- Cuando es la estúpida fiesta?- Ron parece no estar muy alegre con la noticia que les ha dado Arthur hace tres días, en su casa va a haber una recepción para celebrar su nombramiento como Ministro de Magia.

- En dos días- responde Ginny, no se siente con ánimos para estar en una fiesta, ella aun esta de luto, a pesar de que ya han pasado cuatro meses del fallecimiento de su madre… ni todo el tiempo del mundo lograría hacer que olvidara ese doloroso hecho.

- no se que diablos les pasa- sigue renegando Ron- Para que queremos una fiesta?

- Bueno…- Ginny piensa algo que decir- ve el lado bueno de esto, Harry y Hermione vendrán al baile y se quedarán un buen tiempo, al menos hasta que la Universidad reinicie las clases.

Entran en el comedor, la mesa es tan larga que si estuviera toda la familia reunida (incluyendo a los mejores amigos de Ron) no estaría ocupada mas de la mitad.

- solo hay dos juegos de cubiertos… por que?- Ginny mira a Rose buscando su respuesta, la mujer ya comienza a dar ordenes a los elfos para que sirvan.

- Su padre no podrá llegar a cenar, se comunicó unas tres veces por la chimenea pero no estaban y pues se preocupó un poco pero ya le envié una lechuza informando que están sanos y salvos- los jóvenes se sientan.

- Y Charlie?- pregunta Ginny de nuevo.

- No se siente muy bien, así que le subimos la cena a su habitación, pero no es nada grave- los chicos se conforman con esa respuesta y un poco decepcionados cenan en silencio.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Esta cenando solo, pero ya esta acostumbrado, porque esta mejor así… aunque suene cruel, agradeció la muerte de su padre… se sintió liberado, y después, su madre y su extraña desaparición de la que ni siquiera el tiene idea de que pudo pasar, le hicieron sentir una enorme tranquilidad. La soledad no le preocupa más de lo que debería, aun tiene a sus amigos, Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson… Pansy, como ha sufrido, sus padres, ambos, murieron peleando por una estúpida causa que todos sabían fracasaría, se ha quedado sola igual que el rubio, y su vecindario no salió tan bien librado de la guerra como la zona residencial donde vive Draco, que esta enteramente intacta. Ha pensado en proponerle que vivan juntos, pero bueno, no conoce muy bien los sentimientos de la chica hacia él, así que espera que no lo tome como si le estuviera pidiendo una relación mas allá de la amistad.

- Señor Malfoy, lo busca la señorita Parkinson, esta esperando en el recibidor- Draco frunce el ceño, es muy tarde para que Pansy salga sola- La traslado a la sala o…

- No, Frederick, esta bien, yo voy par allá-el mayordomo de entrada edad sale hacia el cuarto de servicio. Draco va en busca de la rubia- Pansy, que ocurre?- la morena que antes estaba de espaldas a él, lo mira tristemente, tiene ojeras, ojos vidriosos, un peinado desaliñado y no lleva ni una gota de maquillaje. El slytherin se acerca a ella, nunca en su vida le había visto así, Pansy le abraza y suelta un amargo llanto… se siente fatal, odia todo lo que ha pasado, odia a Voldemort y se alegra de su completa destrucción… porque esta tan derrumbada que siente la imperiosa necesidad de correr hasta los brazos de su madre, para que ella la abrazara y le repitiera lo mucho que la amaba… pero gracias a sus estúpidas ideas narcisistas, ella y su padre ya no existen.

- Lo lamento Draco, no sabía, bueno, no tenía a donde ir- el rubio no hace nada, aun le cuesta trabajo expresar sus sentimientos-pero es que me siento… tan mal.

- Vamos, antes que nada debes calmarte- la guía hacia la biblioteca- Frederick!- exclama Draco, e inmediatamente después el hombre de impecable túnica azul marino aparece por un lado suyo- un café para la señorita- y así de rápido como apareció, desaparece.

- No se que hacer, yo no estoy preparada para esto, como puedo hacerme cargo de la empresa?- la chica esconde su rostro entre sus manos- solo tengo diecinueve años, mi único problema deberían ser los hombres…

- jajaja- Draco suelta una ligera risa, la chica lo mira con disgusto- Pansy mira, Blaise y yo te vamos a ayudar, ya lo sabes- Draco esta de pie frente a ella con las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica.

La morena le sonríe y se sienta en un sillón individual, ha parado de llorar y ahora esta bebiendo el café, que Freddy, como ella lo llama, le ha dado.

- Yo… quiero vender la mansión y comprar un lugar mas pequeño- le dice a Draco moviendo con aire ausente su café- es mucho espacio para mi sola, además, ya he encontrado a alguien que esta interesado en ella, pero no logro hallar algún departamento o una casa pequeña.

- Bueno puedes quedarte aquí en lo que encuentras la casa que quieres- Draco agradece que Pansy le haya dicho lo anterior, le facilitó las cosas, y sabe que una vez viviendo ahí, ya no va a salir.

- Gracias- su semblante no ha mejorado- ¿Qué es esto?- toma un sobre que esta en la mesita de a lado junto a la lámpara.

- Creo que es una invitación- responde el rubio sin importancia, la rubia abre el sobre y mira con asombro las grandes letras del centro.

- Esto es increíble- murmura mirando al rubio- te invitaron a ti?

- ¿A dónde?

- No la has leído?- Draco niega y Pansy le extiende la hoja de caligrafía perfectamente diseñada- ¿Arthur Weasley es el nuevo Ministro de Magia? Y me invitó a su recepción?- el rubio no cabe en sí de asombro, lleva mas de una semana ausente del mundo exterior a su cuarto, así que jamás se había enterado de esa noticia y ahora le parece imposible no haberse dado cuenta siendo ellos sus vecinos de a lado…

**&&&&&&&&&&**

- Ginny, cariño… que haces aquí?- Arthur Weasley entra en la sala algo mojado, le gusta viajar en auto, al modo muggle, y lleva mas de una hora lloviendo- es muy tarde- la pelirroja cierra el libro que ha estado leyendo y camina hasta su padre que luce demasiado cansado y con muchos mas años de los que tiene.

- Bueno, resulta que comenzábamos a pensar que te habías cambiado de casa, no te había visto desde hace tres días por la mañana, cuando comentaste lo de la recepción- le reprocha para después besar su mejilla.

- Tengo mucho trabajo- Arthur no miente, el Ministerio ha tenido muchos problemas y el ha tenido que ver al Primer Ministro durante varias ocasiones para ver la mejor forma de reparar todos los daños causados por la guerra.

- Lo se, simplemente quería que supieras que te extraño- Ginny se abraza a su padre mientras aprieta fuertemente los ojos para evitar llorar- también extraño a mi mama.

- Todos Gin, todos la extrañamos- hubo un par de minutos en silencio después de eso, por los ojos de Arthur cruzó un brillo de tristeza- pero anda, sube a dormir, mañana iras por tu vestido para el baile.

La pelirroja obedeció a su padre, abandonó rápido la estancia y se encaminó hacia la escalera para subir al segundo piso donde estaba su cuarto, ese pasillo no le agradaba, era demasiado tétrico para su gusto, entró en su cuarto justo cuando un rayo caía, la habitación se alumbró por un instante permitiéndole ver su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo completo, vio a una chica enteramente opuesta a lo que ella era, su vida había dado un giro de 180 grados… ahora llevaba puesta una falda ajustada a las caderas y suelta de medio muslo hasta un poco debajo de la rodilla, beige, a juego con una playera sin mangas café y unos lindos zapatos de piso del mismo tono, y su ondulado y pelirrojo cabello estaba sujeto por un pequeño broche… todo era de tiendas tan caras… y pensar que antes hasta se ponía la ropa que dejaban sus hermanos… Hace una semana la habían llevado a comprar su guardarropa, pues toda su ropa y pertenencias estaban destruidas. Como le había cambiado la vida de un año hacia acá…

A veces le da miedo que su papá sea Ministro, se supone que la guerra ha terminado, pero aun quedan muchos mortifagos por atrapar, y los aurores están como locos, y como no estarlo si tuvieron tantísimas perdidas, entre estas Moody, Shacklebolt, Doge, Vance, hasta Rufus fue vencido… Decide dejar de pensar en todo eso y dormirse de una vez, tiene una fiesta en dos días y debe lucir mucho mejor de lo que se siente.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Pansy se asoma por la puerta del baño del cuarto de Draco, el chico se esta cepillando los dientes así que solo hace un gesto para que Pansy se explique mejor- Sobre la recepción-el rubio se enjuaga la boca.

- Nada- responde sin darle importancia- No pensarás que me voy a presentar ahí, me sacarían a patadas.

- Draco, por Merlín!- Pansy se sienta en la silla que esta frente al escritorio- si te invitaron, obvio que no te van a correr

- Quieres apostar?- el slytherin levanta una ceja, la morena se limita a rodar los ojos y dejar el tema.

- Has hablado con Blaise?

- No, esta de viaje, su madre lo obligó a ir con ella- corre las cobijas de su cama.

- Sabes a donde fueron?- Draco niega con la cabeza y después Pansy comienza a hablar demasiado, así que pierde la atención de Draco.

El rubio siente que por una vez en su vida hizo algo bien, él, Pansy y Blaise están vivos y sin ningún problema con el Ministerio por él, porque él habló con Dumbledore y dejando todo su orgullo de lado le pidió ayuda, porque se ofreció a ser espía a cambio de eliminar todo cargo contra ellos como mortifagos.

Aun recuerda haberse sentido sorprendido al pelear con su propio padre en la guerra… y sabe que tuvo la oportunidad para matarlo, pero no lo hizo, de eso se encargó un miembro de la orden; cuando la guerra había comenzado él se encargó de encerrar a Pansy en el sótano de la casa de Blaise, que peleó bastante bien. Quien no corrió con la misma suerte que ellos fue Theodore Nott, un gran amigo para Draco, Nott fue quien le hizo abrir los ojos y dejar la idiota causa de Voldemort…

Pansy ahora esta hablando de porque había llegado de esa manera a la casa del rubio, se siente bajo mucha presión al ser la dueña de una empresa, esa famosa empresa que produce las mejores telas… Draco la entiende, el esta bajo la misma presión, quedó al frente de todo, es el heredero de múltiples propiedades, acciones en importantes empresas y es dueño de la mejor surtida fábrica de pociones en todo el mundo mágico… y Nott, también dejo todo a nombre de Draco. Vuelve a recordarlo, es que murió de una forma muy cruel, un hombre lobo lo atacó hasta dejarlo desecho, irreconocible… así duró un par de días, en infinito sufrimiento, rescatando a la san… a Granger, el licántropo iba sobre ella y Theodore se atravesó… dijo que la sabelotodo sería mas útil que él… es la única perdida que de verdad le ha dolido…

No sabe como, pero la slytherin ha vuelto al tema del baile de los Weasley, y parece estar aferrada a la idea de que Draco se presente. El rubio ya está recostado y sus ojos se cierran a causa del sueño, pero Pansy sigue insistiendo con la maldita recepción. El rubio siempre ha tenido un solemne respeto a su sueño, así que en un, para el, acto insensato, accede a la petición de la chica.

- Pansy, si te digo que si vamos, te vas a ir a tu cuarto y me vas a dejar dormir de una maldita vez?- la chica en un inició finge enojo, pero después con una sonrisa asiente y abandona la habitación del Slytherin.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Espero que les haya gustado,** este fic esta dedicado a todas las que leen "Misión de amor" y me dejan sus importantísimos reviews, gracias a ustedes tengo 204reviews! son grandiosas, porfitas dejen su opinion para ver si la continúo. **


	2. Deja Vú

Todos los personajes son propiedad de jk rowling

"**Gale Street 210"**

**Capitulo 2: "Deja Vú"**

Baja las escaleras con un amplio bostezo, el cabello revuelto y una flojera inevitable de esconder. Tenía pensado ir a desayunar, pero las voces que escucha desde la sala le hacen cambiar de destino.

- Vaya, por fin despiertas- Ginny sonríe al ver a Harry sentado en un sillón junto a Ron con su típico cabello negro despeinado que en otro tiempo la hubiera hecho derretirse.

- Y tu por fin apareces por aquí- se acerca a el para ser recibida por los brazos del moreno.

- Me vas a tener aquí todas las vacaciones, dentro de una semana vas a decir "ay ya apareciste de nuevo"- el muchacho finge un gesto de fastidio y la pelirroja solo le sonríe de nuevo y sale a tomar su desayuno.

Más tarde llega Hermione y con ella, las molestias para Ginny, pues el trío maravilla se reúne, y como siempre, desaparecen excluyéndola de cualquier cosa que vayan a hacer.

- Señorita Ginny- Rose entra en su cuarto, la chica esta sentada en su balcón terminando de leer un viejo libro que había encontrado en la biblioteca, que estaba llena de distintos ejemplares desde que habían llegado.

- Si, Rose?- pregunta sin sacar la vista de su libro.

- Su padre se ha comunicado por la chimenea, para avisar que no podrá llegar a comer…- Ginny hace un moviendo negativo con la cabeza… de nuevo a la soledad…- Mmm… Porque no vamos de una vez por su vestido?- Rose de unos cuarenta y cinco años, negro cabello recogido en un apretadísimo moño, de tez morena y ojos oscuros, parece entender el motivo de la tristeza de la pelirroja al enterarse que los amigos de su hermano iba a visitar su casa, y desea que la chica se sienta mejor- Podemos ir caminado si es lo que desea- le dibuja un intento se sonrisa con su rostro siempre severo y logra sacarle a Ginny una autentica sonrisa.

- Me has convencido- se para y dobla la esquina de la hoja del libro para saber donde se quedó.

Baja las escaleras colocándose un abrigo, el clima en esos días ha estado terriblemente frío.

- Y… a donde vas?- el trío ya esta de vuelta en la sala, no pasan de las dos de la tarde.

- A dar una vuelta- responde ella secamente a su hermano, odia que la ignore tan deliberadamente cuando está con sus amigos, o sea, casi siempre.

- Como, a donde?- pregunta Hermione notando la molestia de la pelirroja, jamás se han llevado muy bien, de hecho a Ginny no le cae, según ella, la castaña solo la usa cuando no tiene a los chicos para hablar y cuando necesita donde hospedarse, para su suerte esa casa es lo suficientemente grande y tiene demasiadas habitaciones para tener que compartir la suya con Hermione, no como en La Madriguera.

- Voy de compras- responde Ginny con desinterés.

- De compras?- Harry parece demasiado asombrado por su respuesta, su ceja izquierda se alza.

- Si, vamos por el vestido para la recepción- es la última pregunta que contesta, sale disparada hacia la entrada, Rose la recibe con unos lindos guantes que hacen juego con su abrigo.

- Esta helando aya fuera… no prefiere que Joe nos lleve en el auto?- Ginny responde con una negativa quitándole los guates a la mucama que intentaba colocárselos.

- No, tu dijiste que íbamos caminando, y se ponerme los guantes yo sola- abre la puerta y el frío la golpea en el rostro, podría jurar que no falta mucho para que caiga una nevada-Joe, olvida el carro- Ginny cruza el jardín y recorre todo Gale Street hasta el cruce con Phoenix Avenue seguida de Rose, Joe y otro guarura mas.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Es aproximadamente la una de la tarde, Draco esta en su oficina revisando unos papeles cuando Pansy entra con mucho mejor aspecto que el de la noche anterior.

- ¿Tienes mucho trabajo?- se sienta frente a él en una cómoda butaca.

- Algo así, será mejor que tú también comiences a revisar tus papeles- le responde él demasiado concentrado.

- Claro, en cuanto llegue Yaté con mis cosas, oye, ayer solo traía un cambio de ropa y muchos problemas- Draco ríe levemente Pansy se ocupa de mirar por la ventana- Ay, esto es increíble- la morena se pone de pie y se acerca al ventana- Ella no puede ser la Weasley.

El rubio voltea la vista hacia el mismo punto que la chica, y descubre que su amiga tiene razón, la pelirroja luce distinta, luce… bien, el conjunto de falda negro con rojo le ajusta bastante bien, su ondulado cabello esta recogido en una coleta y sus ojos azules llaman mucho la atención del chico. Ella esta sentada en su balcón, no parece tener frío, quizá toda su casa, incluyendo el balcón tengan ese hechizo térmico que aplica Draco en su propia casa.

- Bueno, no luce mal- Pansy lo mira con ojos desorbitados, pero no dice nada, su estado de estupefacción, no se lo permite.

- Draco Malfoy esta diciendo eso?- los slytherin voltean a la entrada, donde esta parado Blaise con su característico porte imperturbable que hace gran competencia con el del rubio- traigan a un sanador…

- Que diablos haces aquí?- pregunta el rubio acercándose a él con una media sonrisa.

- Yo también estoy feliz de verte- se dan un fraternal abrazo, se han extrañado, pero jamás lo van a aceptar sin recurrir al sarcasmo- hola linda- esta vez el abrazo va dirigido a la morena.

- Creí que estabas de viaje con tu madre- le dice la chica quedándose abrazada de él.

- Ella quería ir a Moscú y sabe que odio Rusia- les cuenta el chico de ojos tan oscuros que parecen negros- ¿Y que hace la Weasley en esa casa?

- No sabes las buenas nuevas?- el marcado sarcasmo de Draco le da a Blaise una ligera idea de lo que esta pasando, pero niega con la cabeza para que su amigo continúe- Arthur Weasley es el nuevo Ministro de Magia.

- Jajaja- la carcajada de Blaise ha sonado aun mas sarcástica- No es cierto

- Claro que lo es- le dice esta vez Pansy- Mañana va a haber una recepción por su nombramiento.

- Te compadezco- Blaise pone una mano sobre el hombro del rubio- No les basta con que tengas de vecino a Renzetti, ahora también a los pobretones.

- Pues de pobretones ya no tienen nada- opina la morena ganándose una fría mirada de ambos chicos.

- Que tengan dinero no cambia nada, siguen siendo los mismos traidores de la sangre- Draco mira de nuevo en dirección a la pelirroja, sigue muy concentrada con su libro.

- Creí que habías olvidado todas esas ideas-Pansy se safa del abrazo de Blaise y cruza los brazos sobre su pecho en señal de desaprobación.

- Es que Pansy, mira, una cosa es que no nos importe si hay sangre sucias o no en el mundo mágico- Blaise le habla como si le explicara a un niño como es que la cigüeña trae a los bebes- y otra muy distinta que los Weasley pretendan ser como nosotros.

- Como nosotros? Ni que fuéramos marcianos- la chica sigue con su gesto de molestia

- Solo superiores- le corrige Draco.

- No cambian

- Ni lo vamos a hacer, así que mejor ve por tu capa porque Draco nos va a invitar a comer- Blaise vuelve a atrapar a Pansy entre sus brazos.

- Quien te dijo semejante invención?- pregunta Draco a modo de broma- yo con ustedes ni a la esquina, además tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- Después Draco, vamos al Deja vú- los morenos jalan a Draco hasta el carro de Blaise, verde botella, último modelo.

**&&&&&&&&&& **

Después de muchas tiendas, unos cincuenta modelos, ocho tonos de rojo y dos chocolates calientes, Ginny por fin había elegido un vestido muy mono, color guinda de strapless y con una hermosa caida de la cadera hacia abajo.

- Luce hermosa señorita Weasley- le dice Rose cuando ella esta modelando frente a un espejo.

- Tiene usted toda la razón- Ginny gira su cabeza hacia la persona que ha dicho esto último.

- Gracias Patrick– el chico de rizada y castaña cabellera esta parado por un lado de ella. Es alto, delgado, con ojos color miel, su cabello es un poco largo, tiene unas cuantas pecas y usa unas gafas rectangulares de negro armazón; viste como todo un muggle, para completo gusto de Ginny, lleva unos jeans deslavados, una playera negra, con una sudadera del mismo color y sus típicos, viejos y rotos tenis converse negros, que tanto llaman la atención de la pelirroja-¿Qué haces aquí?

- He venido a compararme un vestido, crees que ese azul me vaya bien?- bromea el chico causando la risa de la gryffindor- Me obligaron a acompañar a mi hermana- Ginny conoce a Patrick desde el primer día que llegó a Gale Street, es su vecino, vive en el número 207.

- Pato, me muero de hambre, vamos a comer algo- una chica de castaña y rizada cabellera aparece a un lado del joven con un par de bolsas en las manos- Ginny, te queda super incre ese vestido- la muchacha se acerca a ella para saludarla con un beso en cada mejilla.

- Gracias Helen- la pelirroja le sonríe a la chica, le cae bien. La familia Renzetti había ido a darles la bienvenida cuando llegaron.

-¿Por qué no comes con nosotros?- le propone la recién llegada- Si no tienes nada mas que hacer, claro esta.

- Seguro, solo me cambió- Ginny se coloca su ropa y después de comprar el vestido sale hacia un restaurante con los chicos, seguidos de una multitud de guardaespaldas.

- ¿Por qué no te acompañó tu hermano?- pregunta de pronto la castaña cuando el mesero se ha ido con su orden.

- Por merlín, Hen!- dice Patrick y Ginny comienza a reír.

- Cual de los dos?- pregunta la pelirroja aun con una sonrisa.

- Bueno ambos- murmura Helen algo cohibida por su indiscreta pregunta.

- Es Charlie- revela su hermano, Ginny suelta una nueva carcajada y Helen se sonroja de una manera inevitable. Justo en ese momento y por arte de magia (jajaja) los platos con su orden aparecen frente a ellos- Hen, no es asalta cunas, Ron esta a salvo.

- Jamás pensé poder vivir lo suficiente para ver una escena tan patética como Patrick Renzetti y un Weasley juntos, pero ya me di cuenta que estaba equivocado- Draco, Blaise y Pansy se han parado junto a ellos.

- Sigues siendo el mismo niño estúpido e inmaduro, Malfoy- Helen le habla rígidamente, el rubio ni se inmuta, Ginny tiene un gesto de desagrado y Patrick sigue con su comida como si nada estuviera pasando.

- Helen, linda, contigo no es el problema, tu si sabes hacer honor a tu apellido- Blaise ha tomado el lugar junto a la chica de castaño cabello y ha pasado un brazo sobre sus hombros, ella de inmediato se aleja del moreno.

- Que es lo que quieres Malfoy?- Ginny deja escapar su enojo y habla tan gélidamente como el mismo Draco, pero el sigue igual de imperturbable.

- Que seas hija del Ministro no cambia nada Weasley, sigues siendo la misma comadreja pobretona de siempre-Draco la mira con desprecio.

- Gracias a Merlín, soy una comadreja pobretona y no una ególatra arrogante sin pizca de cerebro como tu- la pelirroja lo mira desafiante, Patrick suelta una corta risa mal escondida en un estornudo.

- Y ya llegaron los amigos de tu hermano?- el castaño habla como si los slytherin no estuvieran ahí.

- Draco venimos a comer- el rubio ya estaba planeando su respuesta cuando Pansy lo jala y el rubio cede, Blaise también se va no sin antes mirar a Ginny de una forma rencorosa, aun recuerda el moco-murciélago que le lanzó el ultimo día de clases.

- No entiendo como puedes hacer eso- Helen se queda mirando a donde van los chicos y después se gira hacia su hermano- los ignoras tan fácilmente cuando quieres- el castaño se encoge de hombros y Ginny lo admira por su infinita paciencia- Y para nuestra pésima suerte esta Zabini con él- sigue replicando Helen.

- Juntos son intragables- murmura Ginny y continúa con su comida.

- Van a venir todos tus hermanos a la fiesta verdad?- cambia de tema Patrick.

- Bueno, eso parece, los gemelos me han asegurado que si, pero de Bill, no estoy segura, se tiene que dar una vuelta por Gringgots también es una locura de edificio.

- Oye… conoces a Zabini?- Helen vuelve al tema de los slytherin con una cara de fastidio de su hermano menor.

- Claro- dice la pelirroja como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- iban en la misma escuela que yo, solo son un año mayores a mí.

- Iban en tu escuela?- esta vez es Patrick quien pregunta.

- Si, y eran tan, pero tan molestos- recuerda Ginny arrugando la nariz.

-Uyyy, pues haber si no te siguen molestando- continúa Pato- Sabes donde vive Malfoy?

- No- Ginny frunce el ceño, esa pregunta no es buena señal.

- En el número 208, a un lado de tu casa.

- Que!- Ginny casi escupe su último trago de la que es su tercera taza de chocolate caliente del día, al escuchar la fatídica noticia- No es cierto… ¿Helen?- busca la mirada de la castaña esperando una negativa, pero la chica solo reitera lo que ha dicho su hermano.

**&&&&&&&&&& **

- Creí que habíamos quedado en bajar todos esos aires de superioridad- Pansy se sienta en una mesa demasiado alejada de los Renzetti y la Weasley.

- Pansy, no empieces- Draco se sienta a su lado- No quedamos en nada.

- De hecho si- Blaise también ha tomado su lugar.

- Y sabes que…- el rubio mira a Pansy- no voy a ir- la chica se molesta.

- Lo prometiste- le reprocha la morena.

- ¿A dónde¿Qué prometiste?- Blaise se quiere enterar de lo que hablan sus amigos.

- Invitaron a Draco a la recepción del Ministro, te acuerdas que van a dar una fiesta verdad?- Blaise asiente- pues Draco es el invitado de honor.

- Si claro- el rubio usa su acostumbrado sarcasmo.

- Lástima amigo, tendremos que ir- Draco mira con asombro a Blaise.

-Estas loco?- Pregunta el chico- que le pasa a este mundo?

- Bueno, pues te invitaron, sería una completa descortesía no presentarse al menos para felicitar al Ministro- dice Blaise en un tono bastante falso.

- Ni tu te la crees- le responde el rubio- Además van a estar todas las comadrejas…

- Significa que tenemos con que divertirnos…

- Si van a ir a molestar, mejor no vayan- les dice Pansy al tiempo que el mesero le entrega la carta.

- Vamos Pansy, solo un par de horas, me dejas molestar a las zanahorias, bailas todo lo que puedas con Draco y después volvemos a la mansión con mucha alegría- le dice el moreno imaginando todo lo que les puede decir a los Weasley con una maliciosa sonrisa.

- Eres tan idiota, además tu ni siquiera vas a estar- responde la chica con una sonrisa- Yo quiero un corned beef.

- Bueno, para mi un… rosbeef- pide el moreno- que bueno que lo mencionas… porque para tu mala suerte me voy a quedar en casa de Draco unos días... verdad?- le pregunta al rubio.

- No…- le responde firmemente y Pansy suelta una carcajada- un pasty y el mejor vino- ordena finalmente el rubio.

- Jajaja, lo bueno es que te vas a quedar- se burla Pansy de Blaise, que solo le hace un extraño gesto que diría "cállate de una vez" – Draco esto es tuyo?- Pansy se inclina hasta recoger del piso una cadenita de la cuelga una extraña llave.

- Ahhh… si- Draco en un inicio se sorprende cuando la chica toma la cadenita, pero después vuelve a su rostro inexpresivo.

- De donde la sacaste?- pregunta pansy mirándola mas de cerca.

- La encontré- Draco esta por quitársela pero Blaise le gana.

- Tiene una letra grabada, es una…- Blaise forza su vista intentando descifrarla pero la llave ya es vieja y no se ve muy bien.

- Que abre?- la chica vuelve a cuestionarle.

- No lo se- miente el rubio y después se estira para quitársela a su amigo- ya te dije que la encontré.

- Donde?- esta vez es su amigo quien lo interroga.

- Porque tanto interés, es solo una llave- Draco la guarda de nuevo en su bolsillo, la comida ya ha aparecido sobre su mesa.

- Por cierto- recuerda de pronto Pansy- el señor Cyre me invitó al

Royal Festival Hall para ver Sereníssima el domingo, tienen que ir conmigo, saben que adoro a Vivaldi- la chica parece muy entusiasmada.

- La verdad es que el domingo tengo planeado ir a ver a… bueno, voy a San Mungo, ya saben- el moreno de pronto se escucha triste.

- Quieres que vaya contigo?- le pregunta Draco para que sepa que tiene su apoyo.

- No, esta bien, ve con Pansy- se niega el moreno

- Si así lo quieres, yo iré con Pansy- le dice el slytherin- Blaise… y que tal? Como va?

- Draco, el simplemente no va. Tiene lo que se merece.

- Es tu padre- le dice Pansy al ver la frialdad con la que su amigo ha mencionado esto último.

- Eso no es motivo para que no pague por sus actos- dice Blaise, ha recordado todo lo que su padre ha hecho.

- Su última misión fue acecinarnos Pansy- Draco trata de hacer entender a su amiga- no se hubiera detenido ni por Blaise que es su hijo- el rubio sube el volumen de su voz sin darse cuenta.

- Cambiemos de tema- propone Blaise y los otros chicos acceden- Ya saben cuando inician las clases en la universidad?

- Bueno, parece que dentro de dos meses- dice Pansy antes de tomar un poco de vino.

- Estas estudiando para sanadora verdad?- pregunta Draco intentando recordar.

- Así es- Pansy suspira recordando que a dos días de haber comenzado su segundo año en la universidad la guerra había comenzado- tu para auror, ya ni lo recordaba- el rubio asiente.

- Yo sigo con mi manía de trabajar en Gringotts, aunque ustedes no le vean la gran ciencia, sigo orgulloso de mi extraordinario en Aritmancia- Blaise levanta la cabeza presuntuoso.

- Sigue con el extraordinario de Aritmancia- Draco rueda los ojos y Pansy niega lentamente con la cabeza. El moreno se carcajea.

- Quiero ir al cementerio- les dice Pansy de pronto- necesito ver a Theodore.

- Tienes razón, ya no hemos ido a verlo- Blaise hace un gesto pensativo, la última vez que "vio" a su amigo fue el día de su sepelio.

- Yo fui a penas la semana pasada- Draco se frota los ojos con cansancio- Vamos mañana.

- Y después vamos a la fiesta- dice el otro chico tratando de aligerar el momento.

- Claro- Pansy sonríe- después de todo eso era lo que quería.

- Por que Pansy?- pregunta Draco haciéndole un extraño gesto. El rubio recuerda que días antes de salir de hogwarts Pansy le confesó que el pelirrojo le atraía, auque seguía enamorada de él.

- Cállate- casi grita Pansy y el rubio comienza a reírse.

- de que me perdí?- les pregunta Blaise y comienzan las explicaciones del rubio a pesar de los intentos de la chica por silenciarlo.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Bueno aquí se queda, el próximo capitulo es la recepción, gracias a las chicas que me dejaron reviews.

**Minakuna Tachimoto: **mil gracias por tu review, como no te lo puedo responder con reply, te digo aquí que muchas gracias y ojala te haya gustado este kpi.

Bueno, espero que les guste y porfitas, déjenme su valiosa opinión en un review, nada les cuesta!

Capi dedikdo a **LYNE**, porque ya la extraño! y a Aly porque fue quien me animó a subirla.


	3. Solo una noche, solo un baile

&&todos los personajes son de Jk Rowlin, eso ya lo saben&&

"**Gale Street 210"**

**Capitulo 3: "Solo una noche, solo un baile"**

Son las cinco de la tarde, la recepción comienza a las ocho y la pelirroja sigue tirada es un sofá de la sala sin hacer nada, Rose le ha llamado en muchas ocasiones para que se arregle, pero ella no se mueve.

- Oye vas a echar raíces- Charlie se sienta frente a ella y la devuelve a la realidad.

- Como te sientes?- la chica se sienta y se pone sus zapatos.

- Mejor- le responde su hermano mayor- A que hora llegaste ayer, yo me subí a dormir a las once y aun no llegabas?- pregunta Charlie, es quizá el menos sobre protector de todos sus hermanos, pero eso no evita que se preocupe por lo que hace tan noche.

- Estaba con los Renzetti, fui a su casa a tomar el té, es que me encontré con ellos cuando fui a comprar mi vestido- responde Ginny con una enorme sonrisa.

- A tomar el té a las once de la noche?- Charlie levanta una ceja, su hermana amplía aun mas su sonrisa, provocando que su pecosa nariz se arrugue- Solo vine a decirte que te apures, la secretaria de mi papá va a entrar en un ataque de histeria si no esta todo listo a las siete, debes de ir a que te arreglen.

- Yo puedo sola- murmura ginny comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la biblioteca.

Todo el camino esta repleto de brujos arreglando la casa, así que Ginny sube corriendo las escaleras y entra a su cuarto con la respiración entrecortada, Rose ya ha arreglado sus cosas, su vestido esta extendido sobre la cama, sus zapatos están a un lado y hay una caja negra de terciopelo con accesorios de plata sobre el tocador.

- Que diablos- la pelirroja se acerca hasta un sillón que esta en frente de un librero no muy ancho, pero si del piso hasta el techo repleto de libros, mas libros que seguro llevan en esa casa una eternidad… Ginny mira los tomos entretenidamente cuando se encuentra con uno que llama su atención, es de pasta verde, muy ancho y tiene un extraño grabado en el lomo del libro, pero desde el sillón Ginny no logra descifrar que es, se levanta dispuesta a tomarlo, pero el libro esta muy alto, jala el sillón y se sube sobre él, pero aun así le faltan unos cinco centímetros para alcanzar esa parte del librero.

- Señorita Weasley, que hace ahí?- Ginny se gira cuando Rose entra en su cuarto- ya es muy tarde.

- Pero si apenas son las cinco- replica Ginny cuando la mujer se acerca ella para ayudarla a bajar.

- Y usted debe de estar lista a mas tardar a las siete, así que tome asiento de una vez- le señala la butaca frente a el tocador, muy a su pesar Ginny se sienta- Ya pueden pasar señoritas.

- Quienes son ellas?- Ginny se gira para mirar a las tres mujeres que han entrado a su cuarto, una de ellas lleva una enorme petaca.

- Te van a arreglar- le dice Rose antes de salir, Ginny da un último suspiro cuando una de las señoras comienza a cepillar su cabello, mientras la otra saca de su petaca una serie de extraños accesorios.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Los tres chicos bajan del carro negro de Draco, con un poco de abatimiento en el rostro. Esa tarde fueron al cementerio, para ver a Nott y después habían pasado a comer, pero la tristeza no termina por abandonarlos. Ya comienza a oscurecer, son pasadas de las siete de la noche.

- Voy a darme una ducha- les dice Pansy cuando entran en la mansión.

- De nuevo?- le pregunta Blaise quitándose el abrigo- te bañaste en la mañana.

- Vamos a ir a la fiesta, no?- Pansy mira a Draco interrogante, después de todo él es el único invitado a la fiesta.

- Yo creo que…- Draco piensa un momento la decisión que va a tomar, no tiene muchas ganas de ir, pero si sus amigos quieren ir, el los tiene que acompañar- …Si

Después de eso cada uno se va a su habitación a cambiarse, pero Draco se sienta en su cama y abre el cajón de su mesita de noche, saca de ahí la extraña llave, la mira por unos minutos, si sabe cual es la letra que tiene grabada, es una G, y por supuesto sabe que abre, la tiene desde que se acuerda, la encontró en el sótano de su casa, antes de entrar a Hogwarts, cuando se escondía de su arcaica y hostigante maestra de piano, y no fue hasta un par de años después de encontrarla que descubrió que abría. Es su secreto, abre un lugar, que quizá es el único en toda la mansión que de verdad le gusta, en donde casi siempre está…

Se para y se acerca hasta su ventana, desde donde se ve el patio trasero de la Mansión del Ministro, con su descuidado invernadero que desencaja del resto del lugar.

- Si no te apuras, a Pansy le va a dar un ataque, ya ves como esta de loca- Blaise con su siempre sigiloso caminar ha llegado hasta donde esta Draco sin que el rubio se de cuenta- Oye, necesito que me prestes un traje (se que los magos deberían usar túniks, pero estos dos lucen mejor con un buen traje, no lo creen?).

- Claro- Draco guarda la llave en su cajón de nuevo- toma el que quieras.

- Supongo que vas a ir de negro- dice Blaise cuando abre el guardarropa de su amigo, que a mas de la mitad esta repleto de ropa negra y el resto de colores igual de oscuros.

- Supones bien- el slytherin se acerca y toma un traje que aun no ha estrenado, completamente negro y también una camisa del mismo color.

- Draco, vas a una fiesta no a un velorio- Blaise toma un traje azul marino y entre todas las camisas logra encontrar una de un tono un poco mas claro de azul.

- Da igual- el se encoge de hombros- dame la corbata color vino.

- Blaise- Pansy asoma la cabeza por la puerta- necesito que me ayudes, no puedo anudar el vestido.

- Claro, como perderme de esto- el chico moreno sale a ayudar a su amiga.

Draco se da una ducha rápido y se coloca en traje (no se si han visto una foto de Tom vestido así, todo de negro y con una corbata vino, se ve guapísimo no? Así imagínenlo, claro sin la tonta de Emma aun lado).

En una media hora más los tres están listos y con un pie fuera de la mansión, esa noche extrañamente el clima es cálido, y Pansy puede lucir tranquilamente el extenso escote en el pecho que tiene su vestido.

Demasiados carros lujosos van llegando a la mansión, ellos tres llegan caminando, después de todo su mansión esta a un lado.

Draco da un último suspiro antes de subir la escalinata hacia la residencia y con todo el decoro del mundo entra en la mansión con el brazo de Pansy entrelazado al suyo.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Ginny esta parada al pie de la escalera, con un chocante cosquilleo en el estómago y las mejillas adoloridas. Lleva un rato ahí saludando a toda persona que entra en el lugar, a la mayoría de ellos ni los conoce, la única persona que le ha dado gusto ver es a Neville que ya esta adentro del salón con Luna Lovegood.

- Ginny, como estas?- Su hermano mayor entra al lugar con unas ojeras inevitables de esconder, pero muy guapo como siempre.

- Bill!- ginny lo abraza apretadamente- Creí que no venías.

- Ya necesitaba verlos- el pelirrojo le acaricia con ternura la mejilla a su hermana- Donde esta mi papá?- Ginny le da indicaciones de cómo llegar al cuarto de su padre cuando Draco Malfoy y sus amigos van entrando al salón.

- Que hacen ellos aquí?- Ron se acerca hasta donde esta su hermana, con el mismo rostro de desagrado que él.

- Quien los invitó?- pregunta esta vez Ginny con total desconcierto- Alice- la secretaria de su papá va pasando frente a ellos.

- Que pasa señorita Weasley?- camina hasta los pelirrojos.

- Quien hizo la lista de invitados?- Ron esta con el ceño fruncido, de por si ya esta un poco molesto por el hecho de llevar puesto un traje…

- bueno…su padre y yo… porque?- pregunta la mujer.

- Es que aquí esta Draco Malfoy- le dice ginny como si la mujer supiera de sus diferencias con el slytherin.

- Si, su padre lo anotó en la lista, es el mayor contribuyente de San Mungo- le responde ella como si fuera muy normal- me tengo que ir, lo siento- y se desaparece dejando a Ron con una mueca de enojo.

- Me vale poco que sea el mayor accionista de San Mungo, de aquí se va- dice Ron cuando Harry y Hermione se acercan a ellos.

- Ni siquiera puedes caminar, como lo vas a correr.

-De quien hablan?- los interroga el moreno de lentes, antes de quedarse embobado al ver a la pelirroja, con el ajustado vestido color vino, se queda maravillado con esa visión, la chica luce muy bien, el maquillaje que le han puesto hace resaltar sus ojos azules y sus gruesos labios rojos, el vestido color vino contrasta de una manera asombrante con su pálida piel y el vasto escote de la espalda es quizá lo que la hace lucir mas atractiva.

- Malfoy, esta aquí, mi papá lo invitó- le responde Ron.

- no lo puedes correr- interviene hermione- no, si lo invitó tu papá. A lo mejor corremos con suerte y el se va temprano.

Ron la mira con cara de pocos amigos, pero no le dice nada. En ese momento Arthur baja la escalinata.

- Estas lista cariño- le pregunta a Ginny, que se le queda mirando con gesto interrogante- Vas a entrar conmigo.

- Bien, vamos entonces- Esperan a que los invitados que están en el recibidor pasen al hall antes de entrar con una sonrisa y un elegante porte que nunca habían tomado antes.

**&&&&&&&&&& **

- Draco, quiero bailar- la cena ha terminado y ahora las parejas están pasando a la pista para dar sus mejores pasos, Pansy quiere convencer a su amigo, pero el se niega- Vamos…

- Yo bailo contigo, Pansy- le ofrece blaise la mano y ella acepta con una sonrisa.

El rubio se para de la mesa y va hasta la barra por un wisky de fuego.

- Creí que te parecíamos patéticos y que nos odiabas- Ginny Weasley se para a un lado de él.

- Me parecen patéticos y los odio- le dice el sin mirarla.

- Bueno, supongo que también sabes que el sentimiento es mutuo- le habla ella sentándose en el banco junto al del rubio.

- No, yo los odio mas, no tienes idea de cuanto.

- Entonces que haces aquí?- pregunta ella algo molesta.

- Simple cortesía, Weasley- le responde, pero ahora si la mira, la observa detenidamente, la joven es muy bella y ese vestido le sienta de lo mejor.

Ginny se incomoda un poco ante la mirada del rubio, sus ojos le parecen hermosos, nunca los había visto, son grises… le encantan. Debe aceptarlo, el es guapísimo, es… perfecto.

- Pues…- reacciona de pronto sonrojándose- entonces…

- Ginny- Hermione aparece entre la multitud interrumpiéndola- tu papá te esta buscando, esta sentado en su mesa.

La pelirroja mira una última vez los ojos grises del rubio y camina hacia el otro lado del salón.

- Estabas con Malfoy?- hermione la sigue.

- No, era solo un espejismo- le responde con evidente sarcasmo. La castaña la toma del brazo y la detiene en medio de la pista.

- Porque eres así conmigo?- pregunta desconcertada.

- Si eres tan inteligente, dedúcelo- se safa del brazo de hermione y sigue caminado, otra de las razones porque no le cae la castaña es por Ron y Harry, bueno… ahora Harry no le importa mucho sentimentalmente, pero es su amigo y Ron, bueno Ron es su hermano y Hermione solo juega con ellos.

- Es porque fui novia de harry?- la vuelve a detener.

- No, Hermione- Ginny se gira para encararla- es porque… le dijiste a Ron que lo querías, fueron novios solo un mes y después de una semana de eso te volviste novia de Harry y ahora quieres ser de nuevo novia de Ron… y no se si lo recuerdes, pero él es mi hermano y tu no le haces bien- la castaña se queda demasiado asombrada para responder algo y ginny por fin llega hasta donde esta su padre.

- Uhhh Granger, creo que eso dolió- Pansy que esta bailando cerca de donde estaban las chicas lo ha escuchado todo y ahora se burla de Hermione.

- Eres una idiota- murmura hermione y se va en busca de Harry.

La canción termina de sonar y Blaise se acerca a Draco mientras Pansy va al tocador.

- Que tienes?- pregunta cuando llega frete a él- quiero un wisky yo también.

- Porque?- responde con otra pregunta el rubio que aun mira por el lugar donde se fue la pelirroja.

- Estas muy callado- le responde bebiendo el contenido de su vaso de un solo trago. Draco se encoge de hombros- Vi que estabas con la Weasley, se ve bien cierto?

- No se ve tan mal- miente Draco, ya que le parece que esa noche luce hermosa.

- Que diablos haces aquí Malfoy?- Ron se ha parado frente a él.

- Tomando un wisky, no lo ves?- le responde el rubio mostrándole su vaso. Blaise comienza a reírse.

- Eres un imbécil- ron intenta dar un paso hacia delante pero las muletas no le hacen fácil eso- hablo de porque diablos sigues aquí?

- Me estas corriendo, digo, donde esta tu educación?- Draco finge sentirse ofendido- Ahhh… lo olvidaba, tu no tienes educación.

- Es mejor que te largues ya- Harry que esta parado a un lado del pelirrojo habla enojado.

- Mira cara-rajada tu no te metas- Draco lo mira con su acostumbrada superioridad- deja de querer ser el héroe de todo, o terminarás como tus padres- Harry no se contiene mas y le suelta un puñetazo al rubio que da justo en su boca y hace salir inmediatamente el hilo de sangre.

Draco se lleva una mano a su labio y sus dedos se tiñen de carmín. No tarda nada en responderle al moreno con un golpe justo en la nariz.

- Harry!- Hermione al ver lo que pasa corre hacia ellos, los guardias ya llegan a ver lo que pasa, no mucha gente parece haberse percatado de lo que pasó- Vamos, mi varita esta arriba- el moreno tiene una hemorragia nasal y la castaña lo guía hacia arriba dándole un pañuelo para que detenga la salida de sangre.

- Mejor lárgate de una vez Malfoy- Ron se da la vuelta justo cuando Pansy va llegando a la escena y le golpea accidentalmente la pierna con la muleta y uno de los tonillos que tiene lastiman la pierna de la chica.

- Ayy, Weasley, que te ocurre?- la morena se agacha y toma su pierna, ella también esta sangrando.

- esto es genial- murmura Ron sarcástico- vamos parkinson en el baño hay un botiquín, si no traes tu varita.

Blaise acompaña a Pansy junto con Ron que lleva un gesto de infinito enfado.

- el show se acabó- le dice Draco rudamente a los guardias que se van a su lugar al ver que todo "esta bajo control". El rubio se queda limpiando su herida.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

- Ginny, cariño, te presento al señor Cyre- un hombre de avanzada edad con una blanca y larga barba la saluda con un gesto amable y una estrechada de manos- Cyre ella es mi hija Ginevra.

- Su padre me ha dicho que tiene exquisitos gustos musicales, señorita Ginevra- le dice el señor cuando la pelirroja se sienta en frente de ellos.

- Ginny, él es el director del Royal Festival Hall- la chica sonríe con entusiasmo.

- Es el famoso August Cyre?- Ginny se cubre la boca con sus manos totalmente maravillada.

- Si, linda, ese soy yo- le sonríe el señor- quiero invitarla a ver _Sereníssima _puede ir con quien usted quiera, hay un palco reservado exclusivamente para usted- Ginny no puede evitar sonreír.

- Claro, señor Cyre, muchas gracias- el señor asiente con cortesía.

- Ahora ginny, déjanos hablar de negocios- Ginny se pone en pie.

- Me dio mucho gusto conocerlo- Ginny estrecha de nuevo la mano del señor.

- El gusto es todo mio, linda- ella le sonríe una última vez y camina hacia el otro lado de la estancia al ver a Harry salir del salón con Hermione ayudándole.

- Que diablos!- murmura cuando ve salir también a Ron seguido de Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini. Después localiza a Malfoy limpiándose con un pañuelo y tiene una ligera idea de lo que pasó, así que camina hasta donde esta él- Que es lo que hiciste?

- Es algo que no te importa comadreja- le responde bruscamente.

- Me importa porque estas en mi casa, idiota- le dice Ginny ácidamente- es mejor que te vayas de una vez. No mas cortesía por esta noche.

- Si no que?- Pregunta Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa- vas a correr con tu mami a lloriquear?- Ginny da un paso hacia atrás, ese fue un golpe bajo.

- Vete- se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar, sus ojos se cristalizan a causa de un par de lágrimas que quieren salir por el doloroso recuerdo.

"eso fue cruel" piensa draco "pero, que me importa es la Weasley… es la Weasley, me divierte molestarla….. fue demasiado cruel"

- Weasley- corre el pequeño tramo que los separa y la detiene por el brazo.

- suéltame- intenta safarse pero es en vano- ya lo lograste, me hiciste sentir mal, ahora, vete.

- Me voy a ir- la jala hacia la pista de baile- pero antes baila conmigo.

- Jajaja- Ginny ríe sarcástica- no voy a bailar contigo.

- Me debes un favor- Draco la acerca hacía sí- baila conmigo y estamos a mano.

- Yo no te debo nada- la pelirroja da dos pasos hacia atrás y el slytherin por fin la suelta levantando una ceja.

De pronto a tres pasos ella se detiene, y lo recuerda… él le había salvado la vida una vez durante la guerra, le debía la vida. Ella se había quedado acorralada y sin varita, y fue el él único que vino en su ayuda…

- Solo una noche, solo un baile- escucha la fría voz de Malfoy detrás de ella.

- Solo esta noche y solo este baile- ella se gira y pone una temblorosa mano sobre el hombro del chico.

- No tienes porque estar nerviosa- el coloca su mano en la pequeña cintura de la chica, de nuevo.

- No estoy nerviosa- ella niega lo que es evidente, Draco suelta una ligera carcajada.

- Entonces porque tiemblas?- Ginny no le responde, pero no es necesario, el contacto de los fríos dedos de pianista sobre su piel hacen que todos sus relistos se ericen.

La música es lenta, las parejas que los rodean derrochan miel, la luz ha bajado de intensidad para darle un toque de romanticismo y ellos dos parecen ajenos a lo que los rodea. Draco la aprieta mas contra sí y Ginny cede recargando su cabeza sobre el hombro del rubio, le da pavor aceptarlo, pero esa posición es bastante cómoda, podría pasarse las horas abrazada a él, tiene un olor idiotizante, exquisito…

Draco juguetea con sus dedos en la espalda descubierta de la pelirroja, quiere dejar su mente en frío para evitar pensar en lo extraño que siente estar bailando con la chica, no sabe porque le pidió que bailaran, pero no se arrepiente…

Por fin, después de unos minutos que parecen una eternidad la música para y el salón se vuelve a iluminar, ellos se separan velozmente.

- Ya no te debo nada- Draco asiente y camina hacia la salida, pero la pelirroja lo sigue.

- Te dije que me iría después de que bailáramos, porque me sigues?- el se detiene y ella choca contra su espalda.

- bueno…- porque diablos lo había segudo? Estúpida loción!- es que, como te vas a ir sin tus amigos?

- Como eres idiota Weasley- Draco sonríe de lado, ya estan en el hall, no hay nadie mas que ellos- ya se fueron, por Merlín, no se si no lo sabías pero vivo a lado, no necesitan de mi para llegar.

- Draco Malfoy- August Cyre ya va de salida- que gusto verte, muchacho- el hombre estrecha a Draco paternalmente- Como has estado.

- Muy bien August- la sonrisa que Draco le dirige parece sincera- como estas tu?

- mejor que nunca- hasta ese momento se percata de que ahí está Ginny-Hacen linda pareja- los señala el señor de entrada edad- hasta conseguiste la corbata del mismo color- la señala el señor.

Ginny abre la boca para desmentir lo que ha dicho pero Cyre se le adelanta.

- Yo ya me voy, aunque la noche es joven, yo ya soy viejo, son ustedes los que deben disfrutar- estrecha de nuevo a Draco- un placer conocerla Ginevra- a ella también le da un rápido abrazo.

- El placer fue mio- le responde la pelirroja.

- Nos vemos en la semana Draco- el señor comienza a caminar- Y por cierto, tu novia es hermosa- habla refiriéndose a Ginny.

- Lo se August- el señor desaparece por el pasillo segundo de su guardaespaldas.

- Oye imbécil, yo no soy tu novia- Ginny le golpea el hombro con el puño, pero no le hace gran daño.

- Claro que no lo eres, eso quisieras- el rubio levanta el rostro con arrogancia.

- Entonces porque dijiste "lo se August"- imita su voz a la perfección.

- el dijo, es hermosa, yo solo reiteré lo que el dijo- ginny se sonroja en cuestión de segundos- Y ahora si, Weasley, me voy, ojalá te rompas una pierna aya dentro- el se va dejando su delicioso aroma impregnado en el ambiente y en la ropa de Ginny.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Ehh! Lo terminé, es el capitulo del baile, espero que les haya gustado, trataré de ponerle rapidez a esto de la actualizada… y bueno para los que leen misión de amor, se que ya tiene mucho que no actualizo, pero estoy medio atorada en una parte, y ahora que señora I llegó con este fic hay que aprovechar. Bueno porfitas dejen reviews, y aquí va la contestación de los que son "anónimos"

**GINNY MALFOY**. hola, muchas gracias por tu review, espero ya actualizar misión de amor que bueno que te gustan, y acerca de Ron, aun no lo se, todo puede pasar… a mi me gusta de pareja de Pansy, pero, no se… haber que pasa, por lo pronto espero que te guste el capi..

**Lole.SkuAAA.** curioso nick, bueno espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y si, creo que todo mundo ama a Blaise, muchas gracias por tu review, trataré de no tardar en actualizar.

**D. de Malfoy**. Hi! Gracias por los reviews, de verdad que alegría me da que hayas leído todos mis fics, y secreto de amor, pues me gusta mucho porque es el primero que escribí, ya tengo el tercer capi, trataré de subirlo y todos los demás siguen, solo que me tardo mucho en actualizar, gracias, gracias de verdad, espero que te haya gustado el kpi y bueno trataré de actualizar todas, chaito

Bueno gracias a todas las que la leen y porfitas dejen reviews para saber su opinión.


	4. Sereníssima

Bueno como todos ya saben estos personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling

**&&&&&&&&&&**

**Capitulo 4: "_Serenissima"_ **

Ginny sigue en el Hall esta sentada en la escalera con un extraño temblor en su estómago y muy molesta con ella misma por haber accedido a bailar con Malfoy y haberse dejado llevar por el momento.

- Ese imbécil- murmura ella- primero me dice que me odia, después me pide que baile con el, luego me llama idiota y finalmente me dice que me veo muy bien, idiota, idiota…

- La gente pude pensar que estas loca si sigues hablando sola- Patrick sale del salón y se sienta junto a ella, el chico es todo un caso, lleva su traje, si, pero no deja sus viejos, rotos y sucios tenis converse

- Hola, como va todo??- le responde la pelirroja sonriendo, el se encoge de hombros.

- Mi pareja de baile se perdió y a ti como te va???

- Como que se perdió??- Ginny rie

- Hermione salió de aquí con Harry Potter cuando Malfoy lo golpeo- recuerda el castaño.

- Mmmm…- es la respuesta de la chica.

- Déjame adivinar, eso significa que ella no te cae bien- Patrick sabe que no se llevan bien pero quiere escuchar que su amiga se lo diga.

- Adivinaste…- en ese momento el ruido producido por tacones se escucha, ellos se giran y ven a Hermione bajando las escaleras con un molesto harry a un lado-… y encontraste a tu pareja, mejor nos vemos mas tarde- la pelirroja de para y comienza a caminar hacia el hall.

- Hey Gin- Harry la toma del brazo- Malfoy sigue allá dentro??

- No, el ya se fue- le responde la chica mirando su nariz en busca del golpe- Hermione te curó

- Es medimaga, bueno, eso estaba estudiando, debe de saberlo no- ya han entrado al salón una canción apenas va iniciando- bailamos??- pregunta Harry extendiéndole la mano.

- Me estas pidiendo que baile contigo, no lo puedo creer, ese golpe de verdad te afectó- Ginny se sorprende verdaderamente por la petición del moreno, a el nunca le ha gustado bailar.

- Oye, la oferta no va a durar por mucho tiempo- Harry insiste y ginny accede a bailar con él… por el resto de la noche.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

Draco Malfoy entra a su casa hecho una furia, se odia por su forma de reaccionar frente a la pelirroja, se odia por haberle dicho lo que de verdad pensaba, que se veía hermosa… está más enojado aun porque le agradó estar cerca de ella…es…

- Draco, que te pasa??- Pansy esta sentada en el sillón del recibidor con una gasa sobre su herida y un rostro interrogante.

- Nada, que me va a pasar??- pregunta el en un tono mas duro de lo que el ha deseado.

- Esta bien, no es necesario que grites- Pansy se para del sillón- me voy a dormir, ya pasan de las dos.

- Igual yo- le responde el tomando su lugar en el sillón- y blaise??

La morena se encoge de hombros y camina hacia las escaleras.

- Maldita sea- se pasa las manos por el cabello.

- hablas de Pansy??- Blaise entra en la estancia pocos minutos después de que la chica abandona.

- No…- el rubio se quita la corbata- donde botaron a Weasley??

- Salimos al Hall, pero preferimos venirnos de una vez, el se subió por las escaleras.

- Ahh- es la única respuesta de Draco.

- Cuando nos íbamos…- Blaise se sentó frente a él- vi que la weasley se acercaba a ti, también vi que iban a bailar- el rubio no le dice nada, ni siquiera lo ve, el solo camina directo a la botella de wisky de fuego y se sirve un poco en un fino vaso.

- Blaise, no es cosa que te…

- "No se ve tan mal"- Blaise lo interrumpe imitando su voz- claro, como no, a otro con esa mentira.

- Jajaja- Draco suelta una risa ligera, por algo Blaise es su amigo- es muy bella, ya no lo voy a negar.

- Lo sabía, desde el colegio sabía que te gustaba- le confiesa su amigo con una sonrisa ladina. Draco niega con la cabeza.

- Ella no me gusta, solo, esta bien- le dice el rubio- y deja de decir tonterías… solo es linda.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

La pelirroja se esta secando su larga y pelirroja cabellera con una diminuta toalla, recién tomó un baño, según ella lo mas reconfortante después de un pesado día es una taza de chocolate caliente y un buen baño, su taza de humeante chocolate descansa sobre su mesita de noche.

El vestido que usó esa noche ahora esta sobre el canasto de la ropa sucia, ha sido remplazado por una ligera bata de dormir, la gryffindor esta sentada en su cama.

- No es mas fácil usar un hechizo para secarlo??- Bill abre la puerta y camina hasta donde su hermana esta.

- Tienes razón, soy una tonta, es que ya es tarde, no carburo bien- le hace caso a su hermano y aplica el hechizo- como te fue en la fiesta??

- No creo que mejor que a ti, te divertiste con Malfoy??- Ginny abre desmesuradamente los ojos.

- Solo fue una pieza- es la única frase que se le ocurre.

- El no te…

- no empieces, ya te lo dije, fue solo una pieza, por simple cortesía- toma las palabras del rubio.

- simple cortesía??? de cuando acá a ti te importa eso?? Desde cuando hablas así??- Bill levanta una ceja.

- olvídalo- Ginny le golpea levemente el hombro- y con quien estuviste??

- Conocí a una chica, se llama Helen, vive en…

- en el 207- lo interrumpe su hermana viendo con extrañeza el gesto soñador de su hermano- ella te gusta???- pregunta Ginny lo que es obvio.

- Si…- Bill se recuesta en la cama de la gryffindor- ella es linda, y agradable- el pelirrojo parpadea somnoliento.

- Lo es- Ginny bosteza largamente e imita a su hermano después de terminar con su chocolate de un solo trago- Deberían salir, pueden ir conmigo al teatro si quieres

- Lo pensaré, se lo pediré a ver que dice- Ginny se abraza a su hermano mayor y no tarda mucho en quedarse dormida.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

El rubio despierta a eso de la una de la tarde, con escasas ganas de levantarse de la cama, el clima esta mas frío que en días anteriores, se sumerge aun mas en las cobijas, desea dormir un poco mas, pero Blaise entra a su cuarto haciendo mas ruido al que esta acostumbrado.

- Oye Draco- se avienta sobre su cama- ya se que estas despierto, así que solo vine para avisarte que ya me voy.

- Lárgate entonces- el slytherin cubre su kbeza con una almohada- yo aun voy a dormir.

- Bueno pues Pansy no tarda mucho en venir a despertarte, la enferma quiere ir a comprar un nuevo vestido y te va a obligar a ir con ella- se burla Blaise- así que amiguito es mejor que te pares ya es la una de la tarde con tres minutos- le dice mirando su reloj de bolsillo, muy seguramente de oro.

- ¡¿La una?!- Draco se quita la almohada de la kbeza- no puede ser, quedé con el señor Weasley de ir a darle unos papeles a las dos- se sienta revolviendo su rubia cabellera.

- Ayy si, con el señor Weasley- se burla de nuevo Blaise- como ya es tu suegrito lo…- no termina de decir la frase porque la almohada se estampa en su rostro.

- Cállate idiota- el rubio se estira antes de encaminarse al baño- no es mi suegro, compréndelo, asimílalo, tan lento es tu cerebro?? La chica es linda y NADA MAS

- Asimílalo tu, la pelirroja te gusta- Blaise sigue divirtiéndose con la situación de su amigo.

- Ya te lo dije, que sea bonita no significa que me guste- Draco se acerca peligrosamente a él- así que ya cállate, yo me voy a bañar.

- Claro como te va a ver tu novia la pelirroja con esas fachas- su amigo ya va cerca de la puerta que da al pasillo, y Draco lo alcanza para darle un golpe en el brazo.

- hombres- murmura Pansy que va caminando en su dirección- buenas tardes Draco.

- hola Pansy- el rubio retoma la compostura- que haces arreglada tan temprano??

- Quiero que me acompañes por favor a comprar un vestido- le dice la chica, ha sonado mas como una orden que como una petición.

- Lo siento Pansy, pero tengo que ir…

- A la casa de su novia a ver a su suegro- lo interrumpe Blaise, la morena frunce el ceño y Draco golpea una vez mas a su amigo.

- Eres una molestia Blaise, ya vete- el rubio habla serio- y Pansy lo siento, voy a ver al ministro- se mete en su cuarto y cierra la puerta un poco molesto con Blaise.

**&&&&&&&&& **

Ginny se despierta, no sabe ni que hora es, pero es tarde, muuy tarde, se oyen voces fuera de su cuarto, ahora sabe porque se despertó, a su lado, donde debería estar Bill no hay nadie y las sábanas están frías, bueno, volviendo a las voces fuera de su cuarto…

- Bueno, en serio crees eso???- esa voz es de Bill, no tiene duda alguna- ayer se la pasó muy bien conmigo.

- No me interesa si ayer " se la pasó muy bien contigo"- y ese es Charlie. Ginny abre su puerta y los ve discutiendo- ella va a salir conmigo esta noche.

- Que les pasa???- pregunta Ginny

- Además yo tengo derecho de antigüedad- dice Charlie ignorando completamente la presencia de Ginny, al igual que Bill.

- Derecho de antigüedad??- Bill levanta una ceja- Ella va a salir conmigo, así que hermanito ya olvidalo.

- Que les pasa??- vuelve a preguntar Ginny pero esta vez si le hacen caso.

- Es que Charles no acepta que yo voy a salir con Helen- le dice Bill cruzándose de brazos.

- Eso si llegas antes- Charlie corre hacia las escaleras y Bill todavía tarda un par de segundos en entender lo que pasa, después sale tras él aun en pijama hacia la mansión con el número 207.

Ginny se ríe de sus hermanos mayores y baja la escalera bostezando ampliamente, cuando llega al final de las escaleras, hay un peculiar aroma en el ambiente, tan igual al de la noche anterior, tan parecido al de… no, simples imaginaciones…

Cuando entra a la sala, Draco Malfoy esta parado de frente a ella, con un pantalón de vestir negro y una camisa gris con los primeros dos botones abiertos, la mira con una sonrisa burlona y ella se siente incómoda con su despeinado cabello y su bata de dormir.

- lindo peinado Weasley- le dice el rubio acercándose a ella.

- que haces aquí??- pregunta Ginny retrocediendo a lo que el chico sonríe aun mas y se adelanta unos pasos .

- Crees que te voy a morder, pelirroja???- se burla Draco.

- Eso es lo que hacen las serpientes como tu, o no??- le responde ácidamente. El rubio se acerca a ella peligrosamente.

- Tienes razón, no es tan mala idea- sus labios rozan el oído de la chica que esta sonrojada a mas no poder.

- Señor Malfoy- Alice, la secretaria de Arthur entra en el salón apresuradamente y los chicos se separan- el Ministro lo va a recibir en su despacho, sígame, por favor.

- Hasta luego Weasley- Draco se va en dirección a la oficina del Weasley mayor y deja a la pelirroja mas roja que su propio cabello.

- Era Malfoy el que iba caminando hacia alla??- Harry esta bajando las escaleras mientras se talla los ojos con una mano y con la otra se detiene los lentes, aun en pijama y mas despeinado de lo normal.

- Jajajaja- Ginny se rie de la escena- si era él.

- Y que es tan gracioso Ginevra??- le pregunta el cuando finalmente llega hasta abajo y deposita un beso en su mejilla a modo de saludo.

- Deberías ver tu rostro- Ginny lo señala con una sonrisa justo cuando Hermione entra en la estancia por la puerta principal

- Deberías haberte levantado mas temprano- su típik voz, de profesora frustrada, según Ginny, retumba en la estancia- Ron te pidió ayer que lo acompañaras al hospital.

- Cierto!!- Harry se golpea la cabeza con ambas manos y luego las baja por su kra con impaciencia- se me olvidó que me lo había dicho.

- Pues dejalo ya, yo lo acompañé y ya volvimos- le dice la castaña y camina hacia el perchero para dejar ahí colgado su abrigo- el frío esta horrible, y no debería ser así en esta épok.

- Voy a comer algo Harry, vienes??- le pregunta Ginny caminando hacia el comedor- o te quedas con la nueva profesora Mc Gonagall.

**&&&&&&&&&&**

- Vamos Draco, no sería mala idea, piénsalo- Arthur se para del cómodo sillón negro que ha estado ocupando y se quita las gafas.

- Claro, Arthur, yo seguiré distribuyendo a San Mungo, por eso no se preocupe- el rubio lo imita y después estrecha su mano.

- Alice te acompañará a la entrada- se despide el primer mandatario del mundo mágico y vuelve a su trabajo de revisar papeles, mientras que el slytherin sale de su casa.

Cuando va cruzando el jardín entran los dos pelirrojos que antes habían salido corriendo de la casa, ambos mas rojos de lo usual y ni siquiera lo miran cuando pasan a su lado.

Llega a su casa justamente a la hora de la comida, Pansy aun no ha llegado de la boutique a la que siempre va, el rubio no tiene mucha hambre así que sube a su despacho y comienza a revisar sus papeles, a enviar lechuzas, a firmar contratos, liquidar trabajadores, ganar dinero… esta tan concentrado haciendo su trabajo que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que Pansy ya llegó a la casa y esta sentada frente a él en uno de los sillones mirándolo divertida.

- Ni siquiera te concentrabas tanto en pociones- le dice finalmente la chica después de unos minutos de completo silencio.

- Bueno, es que en pociones no estaba de por medio todo mi dinero- el rubio no necesita levantar la vista para saber que es Pansy la que esta en frente de él.

- Jajaja, tienes razón, mejor te dejo concentrarte que también manejas mi dinero- Pansy se levanta del asiento- por cierto, si quieres saber porque llegué tan tarde, es porque finalmente firmé las escrituras de la mansión…

Draco levanta la vista y fija sus ojos grises y rojos a causa del agotamiento en su amiga y le sonríe con sincera.

- Bien, esta es tu mansión, trae tus cosas cuando quieras- deja la pluma de vuelta en el tintero y se estira levantando las manos.

- Gracias Draco- Pansy le corresponde la sonrisa- me voy a arreglar, ya es algo tarde.

- Tarde para que??- pregunta el rubio en medio de un bostezo.

- Vamos a ir al teatro- le recuerda rodando los ojos- que pésima memoria la tuya.

- Si, si, si, ya me acordé- se levanta del asiento que ha estado ocupando por mínimo tres horas- a que hora es la función??

- A las siete, y ya son las seis!!!!- Pansy abre los ojos desmesuradamente y sale corriendo de la oficina hacia su cuarto.

Draco se acerca a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas no sin antes mirar hacia su casa vecina, da a la habitación de la pelirroja, la ve salir del que probablemente es el baño, con una bata y secando su cabello con una toalla, la ve acercarse a el cesto de la ropa sucia, tomar el vestido que uso la noche anterior, la ve oler el mismo vestido y finalmente aventarlo de vuelta al cesto con una sonrisa ladina, antes de correr las cortinas del ventanal del balcón, lo que hace que el rubio la imite y salga a cambiarse antes de que Pansy comience a gritarle que es tarde…

**&&&&&&&&&&**

El día se le paso mas rápido de lo común y ya es hora de arreglarse para ir al teatro, Harry ha decidido tomarse un descanso de las eternas peleas de Ron y Hermione y acepta ir con ella a escuchar música clásica, que es una total tortura para él. Ginny sale del baño secando su cabello el vestido color vino sobresale en el cesto de la ropa sucia, se acerca y lo toma, aun huele a él, y es un aroma agradable a decir verdad… decide dejar de pensar tonterías y arroja de nuevo el vestido dentro del cesto, se le hace tarde.

Después de cerrar las cortinas que dan hacia el balcón se interna en su closet buscando un vestido bonito que usar, aunque no es muy difícil todos sus vestidos son lindos y nuevos así que solo le falta decidir cual de todos llevar… finalmente después de una angustiosa lucha entre uno negro con incrustaciones en color plata y uno verde oliva muy sencillo, resuelve que el verde le vendría mejor.

No tarda mucho en estar lista, las maquillistas del día anterior le habían dado unos cuantos hechizos para lucir bien sin mucho esfuerzo, toma una chalina que combine con su atuendo y se sienta un momento… de pronto recuerda el libro que quería ver, el del extraño grabado en el lomo, ahora que tiene su varita en la mano esto es mas fácil.

- _Accio libro_!!- murmura y el libro baja hasta donde esta ella. Lo toma entre sus manos y le parece extraño el tan ligero peso del libro cuando se ve tan grueso, abre el libro y descubre con algo de emoción que eso no es un libro, bueno, al menos ya no, las hojas están cortadas formando un cuadro en el centro donde hay una especie de antigua llave, se queda mirándola un par de minutos, el mango de la llave es una letra, es una… D???

- Ginny, estas lista??!!- Harry toca la puerta y Ginny cierra el libro asustada regresando la llave a su lugar.

- Si, si Harry, estoy lista- la pelirroja guarda apresuradamente el libro debajo de su almohada y camina hacia la puerta para salir con el chico- Lamento la demora.

- Pienso que luces muy bien- se sincera el pelinegro.

Ginny no puede evitar sonrojarse, su vestido verde es largo y muy pegado a su cuerpo desde el pecho, hasta medio muslo donde la caida del vestido se abre dándole un retoque de elegancia que ella nunca creyó llegar a tener, el vestido es liso no tiene ningún tipo de estampado y solo tiene un resaltante encaje como tirantes, su escote no es pronunciado pro el frente aunque por la espalda es un poco mas amplio.

- Por cierto- Harry recuerda a la persona que ya los espera abajo- no me dijiste que Patrick vendría con nosotros.

- Mmmm… te cae mal o…- comienza la pelirroja, pero harry la interrumpe.

- No, no, no, es solo que pues no sabía que iba a ir- le responde apresuradamente.

- Cierto!!!- recuerda la pelirroja- y Bill???

- En su cuarto- le responde Harry.

- no va a ir con nosotros???- Ginny camina hacia la habitación de su hermano y golpea la puerta- Bill!!!

- Adelante- grita su hermano desde dentro de la habitación. Cuando ginny entra lo ve tirando en la cama mirando el televisor muggle.

- creí que ibas a ir con nosotros- le comenta la pelirroja con algo de desilusión.

- Helen ya tenía planes- murmura el chico con algo de molestia.

- Bien, entonces nos vemos al rato- su hermano mayor asiente y ginny alcanza a Harry en mitad del pasillo donde se había quedado esperándola- Listo

Cuando bajan Ginny se queda petrificada Hermione esta platicando con Patrick, pero no es eso lo malo, si no que esta vestida para la ocasión. Harry la mira esperando que su reacción no sea la peor.

- Ginny- el castaño se acerca a ella y la saluda con un abrazo- lo siento, se me hizo mal plan botarla aquí- murmura para que solo ella escuchara.

- te mataría, pero en verdad quiero ir al teatro, y no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida en Azkaban- Ginny se suelta de él. Ron también esta en la estancia, igual de galán que la noche anterior

- Chicos también va a ir Ron, lo obligué, pero bueno- les informa hermione y ginny decide que por esa noche va a ignorar su presencia.

- Nos vamos, ya es tarde- les informa Harry y todos toman sus abrigos. Ginny camina entre Harry y Ronald tomada de sus brazos, hasta llegar a la limusina, que sale de la mansión con dos autos llenos de guardias y uno de aurores, haciéndole escolta.

&&&&&&&&&&

Llegan al teatro unos cinco minutos antes de que empiece el concierto, tienen un palco para ellos solos y sus guaruras están custodiando la entrada a su palco. Pansy luce muy emocionada y Draco mantiene su pasividad, nunca le ha gustado mucho este tipo de música, pero ya nada puede hacer.

- Tu llave…- dice de pronto Pansy-… de que es?? Que abre??

- No lo se- miente el rubio- ya te lo había dicho.

- No te creo- le dice la chica molesta.

- No me importa- se burla draco haciendo que su amiga se cruce de brazos- Pansy… he estado pensando en cambiar de carrera- el abrupto cambio de tema sorprende a la joven

- Como, así nada mas??- le pregunta Pansy asombrada.

- No, bueno, es que, me gusta hacer pociones, y eso es lo que fabrica mi industria… así que he estado pensando en estudiar para sanador, así podría llevar un mejor control de lo que se vende a San Mungo, de lo que se dona al mismo…

- Mira Draco si te vas a cambiar de carrera, hazlo porque te guste, no porque creas que es lo mejor para tu empresa, porque tu sabes perfectamente como manejarla sin necesidad de seguir investigando, esta bien??- le aconseja su amiga.

- Pansy, tu bien sabes que si yo estudiaba para auror era para contrariar a mi padre, no digo que no me agrade la carrera, porque es muy buena, pero si prefiero sanador- dice draco mas decidido de lo que Pansy le ha escuchado en su vida.

Las luces se apagan en ese instante y _Sereníssima _inica con las primeras notas de "_Giustino_"

&&&&&&&&&&

Bajan de la limusina y en frente les espera el Royal Festival Hall en todo su esplendor con su autentico brillo, a unos cuantos metros se alza una enorme rueda de la fortuna que termina fascinando a Ginny. Ron le extiende su brazo y Ginny enrolla su mano en la de su hermano, se sorprende que esta con ella cuando Hermione también esta, quizá es porque Hermione no ha dejado de hablar con Patrick durante toda la noche, quizá este celoso.

- Jóvenes Weasley, que bueno que han llegado- Cuando entran al teatro August Cyre los recibe estrechando la mano de Ron y besando la mano de la pelirroja- Es mejor que no se demoren mas, ya ha dado inicio- les avisa caminando con ellos hacia el primer piso- Lucille los va a llevar hasta su palco, yo aquí los dejo- la chica los guía apresuradamente a través de las escaleras hasta su palco.

Después de al menos una hora, el espectáculo finalmente la primera parte del concierto ha terminado. Ginny aprovecha para salir a admirar el Royal Festival Hall, que es mas parecido a un museo en los pasillos, que a un teatro, se detiene frente a una habitación que tiene dentro una pequeña sala rodeando a una antigua chimenea bien conservada; al fondo hay una ventana abierta, desde donde se puede admirar la rueda de la fortuna que no es en su mejor noche, pues solo tiene seis pasajeros. Las olas chocan contra el muelle produciendo un eco abrumador, Ginny se maravilla con todo lo que ve esa noche…

- Nunca has subido a la rueda de la fortuna???- da un salto cuando escucha esa voz hablar a sus espaldas y se gira con una velocidad inhumana para ella que según su padre siempre ah tenido sangre de atole.

- Me asustaste Malfoy- Ginny se aleja dos pasos de él- que quieres???

- En realidad nada, molestarte me vendría bien un rato- le dice el rubio con una sonrisa ladina recargándose en la ventana donde antes estaba la pelirroja.

- Eres un idiota- murmura ella y camina unos cuantos pasos para irse

- No respondiste mi pregunta, pelirroja- Ginny se detiene al escucharlo, pero no se gira.

- No- dice finalmente después de un par de minutos. Y ahora si se vuelve. Draco esta jugando con algo que parece la llave "D" en una pose extremadamente sexy que por un momento pone a temblar a Ginny… la llave D????- Oye Malfoy!!!- Ginny se acerca a el y le arrebata la llave de la mano, el rubio es tomado por sorpresa y mira a la chica interrogante.

- Devuélveme eso- exige Draco y Ginny pone su mano detrás de su espalda el rubio camina hasta ella e intenta quitarle su llave- Es mía!!

- Mentiroso…- le dice Ginny y el chico hace un nuevo intento quedando demasiado cerca del rostro de la chica.

Draco pasa saliva difícilmente al darse cuenta de la situación, ginny parece haberse quedado petrificada, así que el rubio le arrebata fácilmente su llave, la chica se pone colorada y nerviosa por lo cerca que esta el chico de ella.

- De donde la tomaste- Ginny da un nuevo paso hacia atrás y Draco la imita.

- No te importa, es mía y punto- le responde el chico cortante.

- Déjame verla- le pide Ginny, el chico accede sin mucha confianza y la pelirroja enrojece aun mas, esa llave por mas parecida que sea a la que ella encontró, no es lo que creía.- tienes razón, es tuya- acepta la chica con dificultad.

- Yo siempre tengo razón- le dice el rubio devolviendo la llave al bolsillo de su pantalón- tu estas loca.

Ginny rueda los ojos y comienza a caminar de nuevo hacia su palco, pero el rubio la detiene por el brazo.

- Te propongo algo- le dice no muy convencido, la pelirroja levanta una ceja- Vamos a la rueda de la fortuna- que diablos le pasaba!!! Porque no dejaba que se fuera de una vez!!!! Maldita Weasley que lo hacía comportarse como un idiota.

- Y que te hace pensar que yo quiero ir a algún lugar contigo- le responde ella altanera.

- Que si no vas ahora conmigo, posiblemente no te dejen ir nunca- le responde él con total seguridad- o me vas a decir lo contrario??- Ginny niega con la cabeza, ella en verdad tiene deseos de ir, pero no hay manera de salir de ahí sin que se den cuenta.

- No puedo, de seguro algún guardia me esta siguiendo- responde ella.

- Bueno si tu hablas de él- Draco señala con la cabeza a uno de sus guaruras que platica alegremente con una edecán- no creo que haya mucho problema- Ginny se queda pensativa por un momento, si Ron se entera la mata- Entonces, pelirroja…???- Draco extiende su mano frente a ella y Ginny la toma con una sonrisa cómplice.

Caminan con sigilo hasta llegar a las escaleras y cuando están por bajar el guarura se da cuenta y comienza a caminar hacia ellos, cuando Draco se da cuenta la jala y empiezan a correr, salen del teatro sin siquiera tomar su abrigo.

- Vamos pelirroja, corre- la apresura Draco que va al menos dos metros delante de ella.

- Corro lo mas rápido que puedo- le dice ella respirando con dificultad y levantando su vestido para evitar tropezar- además traigo tacones.

- Pues quítatelos- el rubio se acerca a ella y la toma de la mano para jalarla- y corre, que ya vienen- Ginny se gira para encontrarse con seis chicos vestidos de azul que corren tras ellos.

&&&&&&&&&&

Ron, que había ido al sanitario entra al palco donde a penas puede distinguir las sillas, solo ve a una persona dentro, parece ser Ginny, se sienta junto a ella y pasa una mano sobre sus hombros, todas las luces están apagadas.

- Oye donde están…???- Ron va a preguntar por el resto del grupo pero la chica lo calla.

- Cállate ya va a empezar- lo silencia bruscamente cuando empieza a sonar un violín en el escenario que es apenas iluminado por un circulo de luz que es la única posiblemente en todo el recinto.

&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando entran en la feria logran perderse de los guardias, Ginny siente una extraña emoción al saber el riesgo que corre, están formados detrás de dos chicas para subir al juego mecánico, el rubio aun la tiene tomada por la mano, esta demasiado preocupado en que no los encuentren para preocuparse por el hecho de que esta sujetando la mano de la chica

- Van a subir???- pregunta el operador un hombre robusto de barba de bastantes días y ropa bañada en lo que parece grasa de autos.

- Si- Ginny asiente- Draco!!- Ginny aprieta su mano para llamar su atención, el slytherin parece no haberse percatado de que ella lo llamó por su nombre de pila.

- Ahh bien- el rubio suelta la mano de Ginny en busca de su billetera, la pelirroja inmediatamente se siente incómoda por saber que le agradaba estar tomada de su mano- Aquí tiene- el rubio le estira un billete- conserve el cambio- le dice volviendo a su petulancia que jamás va a abandonar.

El operador lo mira con molestia y murmura "niños ricos" con algo muy parecido a la envidia.

Cuando ya están dentro de la cabina Draco la mira sin saber muy bien que decir.

- Porque hiciste esto???- pregunta ginny aterrada, como es que llegó hasta ahí???

- Porque quisiste venir???- Ginny se queda sin palabras, no sabe que responderle- pues… ahí tienes tu respuesta- le dice el con astucia, para evadir una pregunta que se niega a responder incluso a el mismo- mejor cierra la boca pelirroja y disfruta de este momento porque no se va a repetir…

&&&&&&&&&&

Uyyy!!!! Este capitulo no quedó como lo había pensado en un inicio, pero bueno, ya que, haber que tal les parece, espero que les guste y lamento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero por una u otra cosa no podía, bueno gracias por sus reviews!!! A las chicas registradas ya les respondí, ahora a las que no lo estan:

abin. muchas gracias, por tu review, espero que este capitulo te haya gustado y con misión de amor estoy medio estancada, pero ya no tarda en salir el nuevo capi, promesa, promesa, y de nuevo muchas gracias!!!

Hally777. Por fin esta el capi, espero que te guste y gracias por tu review

GINNY MALFOY. Si que mal plan, maldita Emma esta con todos los guapos, pero ya que!!!, espero que te guste el capi, gracias por tu review y feliz año!!!

Phoebe. Jajaja si ya casi me matan por no actualizar misión de amor, me alegra saber que también que te gustan mis fics, muchas gracias por tu review y espero te guste este capi

Lyne. hola lokisima, que te pareció el capitulo??? Espero que te haya gustado y ojala nos veamos pronto primi!!!

Bueno me dejan un review para ver si les gustó o no, okas??? Y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS


	5. Underground

Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling

"**Gale Street 210"**

**CAPITULO 5: "****Underground****" **

Ella mira el paisaje desde la ventana de la cabina. Las luces de la ciudad se reflejan en sus ojos haciéndolos brillar con esplendor. Draco no para de mirarla, esta como hipnotizado por su sonrisa, por su aroma… la chica voltea a verlo después de unos minutos e inmediatamente se sonroja y regresa su vista a la ventana, el rubio desvía su mirada con pavor al saberse descubierto…

- Y… de donde sacaste esa llave??- pregunta ginny rompiendo el hielo del momento.

- Ya te dije que no es de tu incumbencia- dice el mirando a todo lados menos hacia la pelirroja

- Pues de hecho si lo es, porque yo tengo una casi igual y quiero saber que abre- le explica Ginny.

- Bueno, abre un lugar en mi casa- en el momento que dice esto el juego mecánico se detiene, justo cuando ellos esta en el punto mas alto, y las chicas que estaban paradas antes en la fila, se bajan del vagón contrario al de ellos- Tus guardaespaldas ya están aquí- le dice él asomándose de nuevo por la ventana- vamos a aparecer en el teatro.

- No, como crees que tal si alguien nos ve- se niega la gryffindor.

- Como tu desees- el chico se encoge de hombros.

- Esta bien, pero es lo ultimo que hago porque tu lo digas- Draco sonríe de lado y toma de nuevo la pecosa mano de la chica.

&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Y quienes son ustedes?- pregunta burlón el operador de la rueda de la fortuna a los guardaespaldas de Ginny- La guardia real???

- Están en esa cabina o no???- pregunta el mayor de todos.

- Si, si, no me olvidaría de ellos el rubio presumido y la pelirroja- recuerda el hombre y por fin la cabina donde los riquillos subieron llega abajo- Aquí están- el hombre abre la puerta y hace un gesto de total asombro- no…como fue que…ellos no están- se rasca la cabeza, pensativo, el aun no esta ebrio, tiene la certeza de que ellos subieron en esa cabina, porque solo habían subido cuatro personas, sin embargo en ese lugar no hay nadie.

- Bien, ustedes dos vuelvan al teatro, tu ve a la mansión, ustedes vuelvan a buscarlos aquí y yo voy a la mansión de Malfoy- ordena el mismo hombre y todos apresurados salen de el lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&

- El baño??? No se te ocurrió un lugar mejor??- Aparecen dentro de un cubículo en el baño de hombres.

- El escenario- le responde Draco abriendo la puerta para dejar a Ginny salir.

- Ayy que pena!!!- Ginny se voltea toda sonrojada de vuelta hacia Draco, ya que ese es el baño de los hombres y hay uno ahí dentro… utilizándolo!!!- lo siento señor, yo…mmm… me equivoqué de puerta…- balbucea Ginny cubriéndose el rostro y Draco suelta una carcajada antes de guiarla hacia fuera.

- te equivocaste de puerta???- le pregunta el rubio levantando una ceja y aun con una sonrisa.

- No se me ocurrió otra cosa, bruto- le responde Ginny caminando hacia su palco- por cierto, en que piso estamos??

- Creo que en el segundo…

- Puedo ayudarlos en algo- una edecán se para junto a ellos.

- Busco mi palco es el B-5- explica el rubio y la mujer apresuradamente se mueve buscando su palco

- Es por aquí- señala un pasillo con su linterna y los guía hasta una puerta.

- Entra- murmura el rubio a Ginny abriendo la puerta solo un poco

- No, me voy a mi palco- Ginny se aleja dos pasos de él- gracias, por, bueno, el paseo- se da la vuelta y camina de regreso a su lugar.

- Si, claro Weasley- el rubio cierra de nuevo la puerta, no quiere volver ahí dentro, mejor va a esperar a Pansy fuera del lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&&

- Ginny, donde estabas???- pregunta Patrick en un susurro.

- En… el sanitario, me quedé encerrada- miente Ginny y "pone su atención" de vuelta a el escenario, porque en realidad aun esta pensando en lo divertido que fue estar con Malfoy.

"_Serenissima" _llega a su fin con una ola de aplausos, en cuanto las luces se prenden los flashes de las cámaras no se hacen esperar. La gente sigue ovacionando unos minutos mas de pie, el majestuoso espectáculo

- Donde esta Ron???- pregunta Hermione de pronto. Todos se encogen de hombros y siguen aplaudiendo.

&&&&&&&&&&

- Esa nueva loción tuya huele bien- le susurra Pansy a su amigo comenzando a aplaudir.

- Tu me la regalaste- en ese momento prenden las luces.

- Weasley???- Pansy lo mira con terror- que haces aquí???

- Yo…que haces tu aquí???- el pelirrojo esta igual de sorprendido que la slytherin.

- Resulta que este es mi palco- le responde ella como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo- y deja de abrazarme.

- Pues no te abrazo porque quiera- Ron se para y abre la puerta- te confundí con mi hermana- le dice y se sale de ahí perturbado.

&&&&&&&&&&

Cuando salen del palco, Harry tiene rostro de dormido y Hermione va tomada del brazo de Patrick que luce igual de somnoliento que Harry. Ginny inmediatamente busca con la mirada al rubio, pero solo localiza a Ron recargado en la pared y con gesto de disgusto.

- donde estabas???- le pregunta Ginny abrazándolo por la cintura.

- Salí a dar una vuelta, ya me había aburrido- también miente Ronald guiando de la mano a su pelirroja hermana hacia las escaleras donde unos minutos antes había bajado de la misma forma, pero con su "odioso" vecino.

Cuando llegan abajo, los dos guardias que habían vuelto al teatro en busca de la pelirroja se les acercan apresuradamente.

- Señor Wallace- uno de ellos habla por un radio muggle- hemos encontrado a la señorita Weasley- espera un poco para escuchar lo que su jefe le dice- no, el no esta con ella

- Donde estabas Ginny y con quien??- ahora es Ron quien pregunta.

La pelirroja mira a los guardias esperando que no digan nada de lo ocurrido y en ese momento para su suerte llega Harry interrumpiendo.

- Tengo los abrigos- les entrega el suyo a cada uno- ya nos vamos??

Ron asiente y caminan hacia fuera donde ya los espera la limusina.

&&&&&&&&&&

- draco, donde estuviste???- le reclama Pansy cuando lo ve parado fuera del palco a unos cuantos metros- o sea, no vas a creer lo que me pasó…

- creo que me metí en problemas- murmura Draco sin ponerle atención a lo que dice su amiga.

- De que hablas???- ella lo ve con desconcierto.

- "Rapté" a la hija del ministro- le cuenta cruzándose de brazos. Pansy no le dice nada, porque no le cree- bueno, casi, pero no, aun así, es la hija del ministro.

- Estas loco- le dice ella jalándolo- vámonos a casa.

Bajan las escaleras y no tardan nada en salir del lugar, Draco aun logra localizar la limusina de Ginny estacionada fuera del recinto.

- y donde estuviste???- pregunta Pansy recordando que la abandonó durante todo el segundo acto- porque Weasley, Ronald Weasley!!! Estaba sentado en tu lugar, con su brazo sobre mi, y yo creí que eras tu- draco comenzó a reír y Pansy bufó con molestia- fue tu culpa, no te rías.

- Debí haber visto eso- seguía riendo- como te diste cuenta de que era weasley???

- Eso es lo peor- dice ella horrorizada- hasta que acabó todo, cuando prendieron las luces.

Draco rió el resto del trayecto por eso y decidió no hablar mas sobre lo que había hecho durante su ausencia. En el momento que llegaron a su mansión en el portón de la entrada estaban al menos unos 10 elementos de la guardia del ministro.

Draco suspira cansinamente y detiene el auto en la entrada, en cuanto sale del auto, uno de los tantos hombres inhabilita sus manos con un hechizo.

- Que diablos pasa???- pregunta Pansy bajando del auto también.

&&&&&&&&&

- No van a creer esto- Harry esta mirando por la ventanilla del auto cuando van llegando a la mansión- Arrestaron a Malfoy- en cuanto la pelirroja escucha esto, salta sobre Hermione y Ron para salir del auto, ke se ha detenido.

- Que hacen???- grita Ginny acercándose a él.

- El la sacó del teatro arriesgando su vida, y en contra de su voluntad muy seguramente- le dice Wallace que lo tiene recargado contra su auto negro.

- El NO me hizo nada- lo defiende la pelirroja- ustedes están locos, yo fui con el porque YO ASÍ LO QUISE.

El rubio tiene una sonrisa ladina, dibujada exclusivamente para Ginny.

- Que esta pasando???- Ron se ha bajado del auto y ahora esta parado junto a su hermana pidiendo una explicación.

Ginny cierra los ojos al oírlo, sabe que esta en problemas.

- Yo salí con Malfoy del teatro, porque yo quise y ellos dicen que me secuestró- le explica Ginny sin mirarlo a los ojos, el rostro de Ron se contrae en un gesto de molestia.

- Señor weasley, que hacemos con él???- le pregunta Wallace.

- Que estupida pregunta, el es inocente, suéltenlo- grita Pansy con desespero, ahora esta parada junto a Ginny. Ron mira a la morena y después a su hermana ambas tienen una mezcla de molestia y preocupación en su rostro.

- Que esperan- murmura Ginny. Wallace mira a Ron esperando una respuesta. El pelirrojo asiente y los guardias le quitan el hechizo.

- Muévete Ginevra- Ron toma del brazo a Ginny y la jala de vuelta a la limusina.

Draco regresa a su auto y comienza a reirse.

- Eres un tonto- Pansy le golpea el brazo con fuerza- que diablos hiciste???

- Nada Pansy- le responde el aun con una sonrisa. La morena esta tan asustada por lo antes ocurrido que deja de hablarle por el resto de la noche.

&&&&&&&&&&

- No se en que estabas pensando!!!!- grita Arthur con la típica preocupación de un padre por su hija la mas pequeña- Aun no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho!!!

- Papá no fue nada, fueron como veinte minutos, de hecho, menos- se explica Ginny que esta sentada en un sillón frente a al escritorio de su padre.

- No fue nada???- grita una vez mas- fuiste a ese lugar repleto de gente, donde podía haber algún mortífago, te pudo haber pasado algo, Ginevra si estas siendo custodiada no es porque si, no sabes la clase de gente ke hay en esos lugares tan abiertos al público… los mortifagos siguen por ahí esperando poder atacar, arriesgaste tu seguridad.

- Papá Draco iba conmigo, no me podía pasar nada, no tienes porque hacer todo esto- le explica ella

- Arthur, si me permites…- una mujer de cabello castaño, de mediana edad y rostro manipulador ha estado parada dentro de la oficina desde que ella llegó- Ginevra, lo mas conveniente es que dejes de verte con ese joven, su padre fue un mortífago, quizá el también lo es e intenta hacerte daño.

- Y quien es ella???- pregunta la pelirroja molesta, viéndola malamente.

- Va a tomar el lugar de Rose, su nombre es Rachel- le dice su papá sentándose en su sillón.

- porque???!!!- Ginny se para molesta- no puedes correr a Rose.

- Rose va a trabajar en las cocinas de ahora en adelante, yo quiero lo mejor para ti y tu seguridad y creo que Rachel es lo mejor, así que harás caso a todo lo que diga, y en eso entra dejar de ver a Draco Malfoy- ordena Arthur masajeando su cien.

- Que te ha pasado papá???- Ginny siente enormes ganas de llorar- tu no eres así, en que diablos te has convertido???

- No le hables de esa forma, es tu padre- habla la mujer de cabello castaño.

- Nadie pidió tu opinión- le dice Ginny con toda la acidez posible y sale de la oficina sin escuchar nada mas de lo que dice su padre.

&&&&&&&&&&

- Draco!!!- pansy entra gritando a la habitación del rubio y lo despierta.

- Que te pasa???- pregunta el con un poco de molestia sacando su cabeza de entre las cobijas.

- Tienes ke ver algo- le dice ella corriendo la cortina del ventanal, mientras Draco mira el reloj ke esta en la mesita de noche.

- Pansy estas loka, son las seis de la mañana- se vuelve a refugiar en las cobijas, ni siquiera entra el sol por la ventana aun.

- Es ke ya llegó el periódico y de verdad tienes ke ver esto- se sienta en la cama y le quita las cobijas de encima.

- Mas te vale ke sea importante- le advierte el chico sentándose a lado de la morena.

- Sección de espectáculos, bueno, de mentiras- dice ella entregándole "El Profeta"

Draco mira la plana y suelta una carcajada a tiempo ke Pansy bufa con molestia.

- No entiendo ke es lo gracioso- le dice la chica cruzándose de brazos- dice ke tu y la Weasley son pareja, y que yo y el tarado de Weasley somos pareja, esos son puros inventos.

- Pero mira que te ves bien contenta abrazada al Weasley- se burla Draco con otra carcajada.

- Bruto, yo no lo abrazo- Pansy golpea su brazo con fuerza- el me abraza a mi y creí ke eras tu…

- Tranquila, es solo un artículo, ambos sabemos ke es mentira y ahora déjame dormir- Draco volvió a jalar las cobijas sobre él.

- Eres tan flojo, porke siempre eres tan flojo, si por ti fuera te pasarías la vida durmiendo- Pansy caminó molesta hacia la puerta- Ahh oye, las inscripciones a la universidad ya están abiertas.

&&&&&&&&&&

- Si abre una puerta en su casa, aquí también debe abrir una…- la pelirroja va caminando por uno de los pasillos de la mansión agachada hasta la altura de los cerrojos para compararlos así con la llave- bueno… a lo mejor y abre otra puerta en su casa… aunque no creo- sigue murmurando mientras mira con atención cada cerradura- porque por algo estaba en esta casa la llave, o al menos ke… auuchh- Ginny choca con algo, bueno en realidad su cabeza golpea con el estómago de Bill, ke la mira entre divertido y preocupado.

- Esto no es Alicia en el país de las maravillas- se burla él- los cerrojos no hablan, ni lo harán por mucho ke tu les hables a ellos.

- JA JA, ke gracioso- responde sarcástica la chica.

- Se porque te regañaron ayer- las manos del pelirrojo ke antes estaban tras su espalda ahora le muestran a la chica la primera plana de espectáculos de el diario "El profeta"- así ke tienes una relación con Malfoy y no nos habías dicho nada.

- No tengo nada ke ver con el- ginny le devuelve el periódico sin siquiera mirarlo- fue algo estúpido e inconsciente lo de ayer, así que por favor, déjame seguir con lo ke hago.

- Si, yo te dejaré hablando con las puertas, tengo una cita con Helen- le cuenta con una sonrisa y después se va.

- Maldita sea- murmura después de unas 50 cerraduras ke no coinciden en nada con la llave- esto es suficiente- camina hacia la sala y se tira en el sillón- jamás la encontraré

- La comida, Ginevra, es a las tres de la tarde en punto, así ke yo te recomiendo que subas a quitarte ese camisón ya, porke son las dos de la tarde- Rachel, su nueva mucama, le habla con severidad…

- ahh si- Ginny la mira con el ceño fruncido mientras se endereza en el asiento- no me importa lo que usted me recomiende…- ni siquiera espera su respuesta, se sale de la casa hacia el jardín trasero por la puerta mas cercana.

- Disculpe señor- Ginny le habla al jardinero cuando nota algo en ese lugar que llama su atención- eso ke esta ahí- señala un cuarto de cristales, por los cuales no se puede observar nada ke no sean hojas- es un invernadero, cierto???

- Pues, creo… creo ke es, o al menos lo era- le informa el hombre de ya bastante edad con escasa cabellera tan blanca como su piel.

- Y ke pasó, como ke "era"???- pregunta ella interesada en la construcción cristalina- si aun veo las plantas

- Bueno, no encontramos la llave de ese lugar desde hace mucho tiempo y esta protegido contra cualkier tipo de hechizo, así ke no le hacemos mucho caso, pero las plantas simplemente no se mueren- el rostro de ginny se ilumina al oir esto.

- Gracias- le grita mientras corre hacia el lugar- Tiene que ser- saca la llave de la bolsa de su bata de noche- parece que…- introduce la llave y oye el clic ke confirma sus sospechas- sii!!!...

- No sabía que te gustaran tanto las plantas y eso…- le grita Harry desde la puerta de la mansión y la saluda sacudiendo la mano en el aire…

Ginny le devuelve el saludo con mas energía de la ke tiene, después de pasar toda la mañana buscando esa puerta. Empuja la puerta y en todos lados resuena el crujido de la madera vieja, el lugar esta lleno hasta el tope de todo tipo de plantas, y un fresco olor llega hasta Ginny haciéndola sonreír aun mas…. Pero bueno… aunque el lugar es lindo, tiene que admitir que esta decepcionada, ella esperaba… algo mas, no un simple invernadero, camina entre el estrecho pasillo hasta el fondo del lugar donde un estante lleno de libros empolvados, la pelirroja mira con curiosidad que el mismo libro del que había sacado la llave, esta en ese estante, se acerca y lo saca… hay una cerradura mas… en el lugar donde sacó el libro hay una cerradura!!!.

La chica mete la llave y la gira con emoción, entonces… el librero se hace solo unos cuantos centímetros hacia delante, devuelve el libro a su lugar y con varita en mano, una renovada expectación y bata de dormir Ginny atraviesa el hueco que deja el librero, cerrando tras ella, la puerta improvisada…

&&&&&&&&&&

- Son 20,548, 731 galeones bimestrales, le restamos la nómina…y material y…- murmura Draco mirando los pergaminos sobre su escritorio, con pluma en mano haciendo cuentas.

Tocan la puerta un par de veces, el rubio murmura un "adelante" a penas audible, entonces pansy entra con un fólder en la mano y una sonrisa colgate.

- Te he traído los tramites de inscripción- se sienta frente a el y le da el fólder- pasé por la escuela para ver ke papeles tengo ke llevar y pues te traje esto de una vez

- Gracias- el rubio mira con atención las hojas y las guarda en el primer cajón de su escritorio.

- Por cierto Blaise esta aki, en la sala, dormido…- Draco asiente y deja la pluma dentro del tintero- bueno, están unas personas aquí, están bajando mis muebles de los camiones, y pues voy a acomodar mi ropa, donde pueden dejar los muebles, son casi nuevos…

- Ve a arreglar tu habitación, yo les digo donde pueden ponerlo… dile a Frederick ke te ayude en lo que necesites- Draco abre la puerta y deja salir a Pansy antes que él.

Baja al recibidor y ve una gran cantidad de muebles costosos amontonados contra la pared.

- Donde los dejamos- le pregunta un chico bastante flacucho de piel apiñonada y raro acento.

- síganme- el rubio baja las escaleras hasta el sótano tan grande como lo es toda la casa abre una puerta donde hay un salón que solo contiene los viejos cuadros que su madre coleccionaba- creo que aquí caben.

Tres hombres atraviesan la puerta guiando con la varita un sillón un, gran ropero y un candelabro. Draco se aleja de la habitación internándose en la oscuridad del sótano, llega a un cuarto oscuro y entra, esta lleno de viejos calderos y túnicas, lega hasta el final donde un librero pequeño y desgastado lo espera, jala un libro, e introduce la llave que lleva junto a él bastantes años. Atraviesa hacia un pequeño corredor, hay unas cuantas escaleras hacia abajo y una puerta mas, la abre, y lo inunda una tranquilidad que solo en ese lugar consigue, se tumba en el sillón… si ella es astuta no debe tardar mucho en llegar y si no lo es… pues la esperará…

Mira al frente, un retrato muggle cuelga sobre la chimenea, en él hay una chica sonriendo, ella es rubia, muy blanca de cara afilada y ojos verdes, Draco siempre ha tenido un gran respeto a ese lugar no ha movido casi nada, esta como lo encontró, la pequeña cocineta aun tiene los platos sobre la rejilla de secado y a la habitación solo ha entrado una vez, ha leído algunos de los libros que hay en la habitación, la mayoría son de arquitectura mágica…

Se acomoda de frente a la puerta justo cuando esta se abre, tan lento que parecieran horas las que pasó esperando ver quien era la persona que había detrás de ella… el no se equivocaba, Weasley es astuta…

&&&&&&&&&&

Llega al final de un tétrico pasillo alumbrado a penas por cuatro velas, que Ginny podría jurar siguen igual desde hace años, la puerta frente a ella tiene el mismo grabado que la llave la abre con los nervios destrozando su estomago… gira la perilla lentamente y empuja la puerta, lo primero ke ve es un antiguo candelabro que cuelga del techo de la habitación a la ke ha entrado. La corriente ke entra hace ke los cristales tintineen. Se ke da en la entrada observando el lugar, desde su derecha donde hay una pequeña cocineta, pasando por una habitación decorada con buen gusto y llegando hasta la sala donde… donde Draco Malfoy esta sentado mirandola fijamente con sus característicos ojos grises y con una sonrisa de satisfacción imposible de esconder…

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno me tardé siglos, de hecho ya lo tenía desde hace mucho, pero no me gusta del todo km keda, así que pues a esperar sus opiniones, espero ke aun lo lean, y gracias por todos sus reviews!!!


End file.
